Le plus bel imbécile de la Terre
by Appi
Summary: "Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Isabella." Bella Swan est follement amoureuse du plus bel imbécile de la Terre, mais il lui a brisé le coeur. Et s'il en avait un lui aussi? "Je ne voulais pas lui céder. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui résister..."
1. Chapter 1

**Le mot du mois **

Novembre 2010 - Attraction

Le plus bel imbécile de la terre

Appi

Bella S. x Edward C.

**T. ****Romance**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: JE T'AIME**

* * *

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Swan? me lança-t-il,en montrant clairement son impatience par un froncement de sourcil agacé.

Bien-sur, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Des dizaines de filles mille fois plus belles que moi l'attendaient juste derrière cette porte, et elles avaient si chaud dans leurs robes de soirée moulantes qu'elles n'attendaient que lui pour les leur enlever. Qui étais-je pour faire perdre du temps à Edward Cullen?

-Non, rien, vas-y, je te fais perdre ton temps, répondis-je vaguement.

Il ne tint pas rigueur de mon conseil, et resta planté devant moi. La ride entre ses sourcils s'accentua, lui donnant un air passablement énervé. Et diablement craquant.

-Tu m'as déjà fais perdre mon temps en m'interrompant au milieu de mon slow avec Jessica, en me prenant par le bras devant tout le monde, et en m'entrainant sans explications dans cette... chambre?

-Oh, ça, c'est... je crois bien que c'est une chambre d'amis, d'ailleurs le papier-peint n'est pas très joli, m'évadais-je, on dirait un peu de la... peau d'éléphant, mais c'est peut-être à cause de la lumière, tu vois, dans l'obscurité, en général, les couleurs changent, et même les textures parfois, enfin c'est très personnel hein, je voudrais pas dire que -

-Quitte à me faire perdre du temps, tu ne pourrais pas me le faire perdre efficacement? s'irrita mon interlocuteur.

Il avait abandonné les sourcils fâchés pour tapoter nerveusement avec ses doigts sur son bras. Des doigts de pianiste, longs et fins, aux ongles brillants et...

-C'est vrai, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu dansais avec _Jessica_, alors ça serait dommage que je te retienne plus longtemps pas vrai? ironisai-je, avec un regard dédaigneux.

-Elle au moins, a pris connaissance du concept d'une «robe de soirée», répliqua-t-il.

Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait à mon T-Shirt Marillion? J'avais même mis mon plus beau jean! Même si c'était la dernière chose à dire à Edward Cullen, à condition que je ne veuille m'enfoncer encore plus...

-C'est juste que... tentai-je, mais ma phrase resta en suspens, bloquée dans ma gorge.

Et voilà, je sentais déjà la sueur le long de mon dos, mon ventre se resserrer, le rouge monter à mes joues. Heureusement qu'on était dans la pénombre, m'encourageai-je mentalement, sans beaucoup d'effet.

-Quoi, Swan? aboya-t-il.

Il pensait peut-être me décourager en me parlant sur ce ton. Ironie du sort, plus il était méchant avec moi, plus j'avais tendance à lui montrer mes faiblesses, comme si je désirais qu'il m'attaque. Et ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire était une faiblesse grosse comme la lune.

-Je... je crois bien que... que je...

Encore un froncement de sourcil. Était-ce une lueur de curiosité dans ses prunelles émeraudes? Non, ça devait être l'obscurité. La seule chose qui pouvait luir dans ses yeux en ma présence, c'était le dégoût et la pitié. Quoique, même pas la pitié. Juste du dégoût.

-Je t'aime, dis-je simplement.

Ma voix avait était plus ferme que je ne le pensais. Le ton de sa réponse aussi.

-Je sais.

Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. La pièce me sembla tout à coup froide, très froide.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse très aimable, réussis-je tout de même à rétorquer.

La dernière syllabe partit dans les aigus, à cause de ma gorge étranglée. Je m'efforçais de ne penser qu'à l'étrange glapissement que j'avais émis, et d'ignorer la boule, lourde et dure, qui se formait dans mon ventre.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il bêtement sur le même ton.

Oui, il était bête. Edward Cullen était bête. C'était même un sacré crétin. Et moi, je venais d'exposer mon cœur au crétin le plus prétentieux de l'univers, et je m'étonnais qu'il n'ai pas hésité à le fusiller. Au moins, c'était un crétin prétentieux qui visait bien: il m'avait touché en plein dans le mille. Jamais il n'aurai pu me faire plus mal.

-Je ne te supportes pas, Isabella, murmura-t-il avec froideur.

J'abandonnais mon combat, et la douleur irradia mon corps tout entier.

-Et tu me hais.

Là, il n'avait pas tort. En fait, ça sonnait comme une évidence. Il ne me supportait pas, je le haïssais, point. Fin de l'histoire, on tourne la page, on remballe, et on n'en parle plus.

Alors pourquoi, au nom du Ciel, j'avais aussi mal?

-Tu es mon antipode. Petite, banale, isolée, naïve. Et tu as un goût vestimentaire déplorable, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Pourquoi s'amusait-il (parce que oui, il jubilait) à me détruire ainsi? Comment un être aussi hautain et cruel pouvait-il même exister? Et surtout, comment un être aussi hautain et cruel pouvait-il avoir un sourire aussi angélique?

-Et tu es là, en face de moi, à déclarer ta flamme avec un romantisme mièvre auquel je suis, de nature, insensible.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Non, une situation plus humiliante ne pouvait pas exister. D'ailleurs, il fallait que cela cesse d'exister, sinon j'exploserai. La douleur me paralysais maintenant, et mon cœur se resserra par spasmes désespérés. Des milliers de poignards transperçaient la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je comprenais maintenant comment on pouvait mourir de tristesse.

-Nous sommes des pôles opposés, Isabella. Je me demande même comment on en est arrivé à se parler un jour.

Très bonne question, je me le demandais également. Comment j'avais pû le laisser prendre le pouvoir sur moi? C'était probablement la première chose intelligente qu'il avait dite depuis le début.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que j'étais tout simplement petite, banale, isolée, naïve, moche et bête. Peut-être que je ne méritais pas de vivre sur cette planète, et que chaque gramme de dioxygène que je respirais était gaspillé. Peut-être que -

Sa délicieuse haleine interrompit mes pensées. Son visage s'était considérablement rapproché, et je n'avais même pas été en mesure de le remarquer. Je comprenais à présent comment on pouvait être aveuglé par la douleur.

-Et sais-tu ce que font deux aimants opposés?

Je vacillais. J'avais à peine assez de force pour chercher un sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que... Mais à quoi je pensais? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Ou que je saute d'un pont. Cette dernière option me paraissait plutôt alléchante.

-Allons, Swan, ria-t-il.

Alors comme ça, on était revenu sur Swan? remarqua une petite voix dans ma tête. Dommage, j'aimais bien mon prénom dans sa bouche. Hmm, pardon, où est le pont le plus proche?

-Je sais que tu le sais, pourquit-il avec son sourire ravageur. Tu es si forte d'habitude en physique, toujours prête à répondre aux colles.

Il était sincèrement en train de me faire un compliment là? Non, impensable. Toutes ses remarques étaient des gerbes d'acide qu'il m'envoyait en plein visage. J'avais l'impression de me décomposer, alors que mon cœur eut un énième raté.

-Deux aimants opposés s'attirent, Isabella. Irrésistiblement.

Une partie de moi déclencha l'alarme de survie: «Attention, il s'agit d'un autre stratagème de ce diable parfait pour mieux t'annihiler et t'écraser, tu sais bien qu'il adore ça, ne tombe pas à nouveau dans un de ses pièges, ou tu n'en sortira pas vivante cette fois». L'autre partie s'efforçait précipitamment de ramasser tous les petits bouts de Bella pour que mon cœur puisse battre à tout rompre, alors qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Le tout formait un mélange assez pathétique.

-Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Isabella Swan.

Et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Soudain, ça m'étais égal comment il m'appellait, ou même comment je m'appellais. Ça m'était égal qu'il me brise le coeur, qu'il me le brise des centaines, des milliers de fois. Tout m'étais égal. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elles étaient douces, comme son regard posé sur mon visage. Elles étaient légères et, contre toute attente, tendres comme une carresse. Elles étaient la baume de mon coeur. La seule chose qui pouvait me sauver d'Edward Cullen, était Edward Cullen.

Il voulu prendre mes mains, mais je les avaient déjà accrochées à son cou. Il eut un faible sourire, et plaqua les siennes sur mon dos, me serrant contre lui. La boule dans mon ventre se volatilisa, pour donner naissance à de mutilples frissons qui parcoururent tout mon corps. Dans ses bras, il était facile d'oublier la souffrance. Quelle souffrance?

Je sentis la bouche d'Edward devenir plus pressante, alors qu'il m'enlaçait avec passion. Lentement, il me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit derrière nous, sur lequel il me posa délicatement, sans interrompre notre baiser. Nos regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, se fouillèrent. Je sentais qu'il cherchait quelque chose, une sorte de permission, un accord. Il glissa doucement sa main sous mon T-shirt dont j'avais tant eu honte quelques minutes auparavant, tout comme j'avais détesté tant d'autres choses quelques minutes qu'Edward Cullen ne me laisse entrer dans son monde.

Je m'étais toujours imaginé ce moment avec pudeur et réserve, et surtout dans un futur aussi lointain que trouble. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se passerait dans une chambre d'amis pendant une fête de lycéens, avec un gars comme Edward Cullen. Et pourtant, mon esprit, mon coeur, mon corps et le sien étaient en parfaite symbiose. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais autant de haine, autant de fiereté, autant d'audace et autant d'amour en même temps. C'était la première fois tout court.

Il me contemplait avec patience. Oui, il me _contemplait_. Il ne me regardait pas comme un vulgaire objet, comme une Jessica avec qui il dansait un soir. Il me regardait comme il n'avait peut-être jamais regardé une fille. J'aurais dû ressentir une certaine fierté, et elle était sûremernt présente en moi, mais je ressenti surtout un très grand soulagement.

Je hôchai la tête, et le laissai entrer dans mon monde à mon tour, bien plus loin que n'importe qui auparavant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Je caressais ses cheveux aux reflets mystérieusement roux, et lorsque j'effleurais ses tempes du bout des doigts, il ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer de visage plus parfait que le sien, et je fus saisis par une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Depuis notre premier baiser, nos bouches ne s'étaient plus séparées pendant plus de quelques secondes, et ses lèvres me manquaient déjà. Je penchais doucement la tête, savourant chaque trait de son visage au fur et à mesure que j'en approchais, et posais mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard effaré autour de lui.

-Bienvenue sur Terre, souris-je.

Mais il ne riait pas, et s'empressa de se lever.

-Ça va? m'inquiétai-je.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'un coup?

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? m'exclamai-je quand il entreprit d'enfiler son jean.

La semi-pénombre lui donnait un air sombre et inquiétant quand il me répondit:

-Je me rhabille, ça se voit pas?

-T'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil?

Je le défiai du regard, en espérant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais quelque chose me disait de rester sur mes gardes. Je me détendis un peu lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi avec un soupir.

-Écoutes, je veux pas être méchant, on a passé un bon moment, on va pas se mettre en rogne maintenant, mais je dois y aller, ok? dit-il.

-Dans tes rêves, marmonnai-je.

Quelle idiote j'étais! Je croyais vraiment le connaître, le comprendre? Je pensais vraiment qu'Edward Cullen pouvait être intéressé par moi?

Je me levais dans un élan de rage, sans vraiment savoir contre qui j'étais le plus énervée: contre moi d'être tombée dans les filets d'un imbécile pareil, ou contre cet imbécile en question.

-Bella, ne te met pas à...

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça!

Ma réponse fusa sans que j'y prenne garde, et il parût déconcerté. Quoi, il pensait être le seul au monde à avoir le droit de hausser le ton?

-Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, ma vieille? me rétorqua-t-il méchamment, Que le monde était comme dans tes bouquins? Qu'il existe un prince charmant qui sera toujours doux et gentil avec toi? Tu vois pas que le monde ne marche pas ainsi? Tu n'as pas pigé comment je fonctionne, comment fonctionne le reste de la planète?

Chacune de ses phrases me frappa telle une gifle glacée. La souffrance du début de la soirée se réveilla sans crier gare, d'autant plus vive qu'elle avait quitté mon cœur pendant un instant, durant lequel j'avais cru qu'elle ne reviendrai jamais. Je haletai.

-Tu pensais quoi? poursuivit-il, impitoyable, que j'étais différent de Jessica?

Mon bourreau se tut un instant. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus douloureux: entendre ses phrases assassines, ou voir son visage rester froid et distant. Peut-être que le plus douloureux était de sentir que mon cœur ne battait toujours que pour lui.

-Je pensais que moi, j'étais différente de Jessica, marmonnai-je, brusquement très fatiguée.

-Et maintenant? s'emporta-t-il. Tu es en colère contre moi parce que tu pensais être supérieure?

-Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et tu en as abusé, répondis-je, plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Je venais de comprendre la situation. Tout s'imbriquait. Il jouait un jeu depuis qu'il avait entrevu jusqu'à où j'irai pour lui. Quelques phrases, un petit surnom, cela avait été facile. C'était probablement la manière dont il opérait toujours. Peut-être même que j'étais sa victime la plus docile. Peut-être même que j'avais été plus facile à convaincre que Jessica, pensais-je avec horreur.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je les partageais? Tu es en train de me reprocher tes propres illusions enfantines?

Cette fois, il s'était levé. Il n'avait enfilé que son pantalon, et la faible lumière semblait jouer avec son torse. Chaque angle, chaque muscle était parfait. Sa beauté me brisait littéralement le cœur.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, Edward, tu peux arrêter.

Prononcer son nom sans que ma voix tremble me coûta une incroyable quantité d'énergie.

-Je peux m'en aller sans que tu viennes pleurnicher à mes pieds alors?

Ses prunelles ne laissaient transparaître que cruauté et dédain. Ses traits, sous la colère, étaient tendus et sévères. Tout son visage luisait de fierté, et d'une beauté indéfinissable.

-Aucun risque, soufflai-je, et à peine sa silhouette sans défaut disparue de l'embrasure de la porte, mon corps s'affaissa sur le lit.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Je ne me souvenais plus comment j'avais quitté la fête sans attirer l'attention, ni comment j'étais rentrée chez moi et avais atterrit sur mon lit. J'étais juste allongée, sur le dos, et je contemplais les fissures sur le plafond. Une araignée s'enfuyait vers le coin du mur, mais je n'eus pas la force de frissonner. Il me restait à peine assez de force pour garder les yeux ouverts, et à l'instant où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je dû les fermer.

_Tu n'as pas pigé comment je fonctionne?_

_Sais-tu ce que font deux aimants opposés?_

_Tu croyais que j'étais différent?_

_Deux aimants opposés s'attirent, Isabella._

_Tu croyais vraiment que je les partageais?_

_Irrésistiblement._

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Je les sentais se frayer un chemin le long de mon visage, couler dans mon cou, mouiller mes cheveux. La douleur dans ma poitrine contractait tout mon corps, je suffoquais.

_Petite, banale, isolée, naïve._

_Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais?_

_Que le monde était comme dans tes bouquins?_

_Qu'il existe un prince charmant qui sera toujours doux et gentil avec toi?_

La souffrance s'écoulait de mon corps, pour revenir encore plus forte. Des vagues de chagrin m'envahissaient sans fin. Je me souvenais avoir demander à ma mère, quand j'étais petite, si les flots de la mer s'arrêtaient un jour. Elle m'avait dit que non.

_Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Isabella Swan._

_Je peux m'en aller sans que tu viennes pleurnicher à mes pieds alors?_

_Quoi, Swan?_

_Je sais._

Si seulement il savait! Est-ce qu'il s'amuserait maintenant, à me voir pleureur, gémir, crier? C'était vraiment son but? Il avait fait tout cela pour me faire souffrir? Ou il n'y accordait simplement aucune importance?

Pourquoi je pensais encore à lui? Pourquoi il était partout, dans chacune de mes pensées, dans chaque fibre de mon être, dans chaque battement de mon cœur?

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas disparaître à jamais?

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas disparaître à jamais?

* * *

**Pfiou, jamais écrit d'OS aussi long! Et encore, comme vous pouvez peut-être le deviner, j'ai une suite dans la tête ^^ Je l'écrirai que si vous aimez, pas question de polluer les pixels :)**

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture avec le mot du mois! *petite musique de galerie marchande***

**A pluche!**

**Appi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**Waou! Je n'ai que ça à dire! Mille fois merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, les mises en alerte, en favoris... C'est vraiment génial :) Je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon OS vous plairait autant, certain(e)s parlent même de la transformer en fic'... En fait, j'aurais voulu écrire un seul et unique OS, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir -' Du coup il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit d'avance, j'écris tout en fonction de ma motivation, qui est au max en ce moment! Grâce à vous :D**

**Allez, je répond aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire,**

**didi: **mais non, tu ne me force pas la main... du tout... ;) merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
**Elise:** félicitations, tu es la seule à avoir mis 2 reviews! quoi? les autres ne pouvaient pas parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chapitre? aaaah c'est çaaa xD Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas!  
**julie:** merci! :) et la voilà la suite!  
**Jess:** J'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé^^ je peux te demander si tu as mis Jess en pseudo en référence à Jessica de Twilight?  
**CAroo:** Cool que tu ai aimé! et merci d'avoir laissé une review!  
**():** Merci pour le compliment! Moi je dis ça, je dis rien ^^  
**Nmsis:** et oui, Edward est pour le moins changeant... et désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais je crois que tu n'as pas fini de ne pas le cerner comme tu dis... ;)  
**LILIA68:** on est d'accord! comment ça c'est moi l'auteur? ah donc je peux décider de lui mettre une bonne raclée? trop cool :P  
**Aulandra17:** c'est un magnifique compliment! et voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas te faire trop pleurer non plus hein ^^

**Bonne lecture! *petit mouvement de bras accompagné d'un tadaaa***

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: NE PLEURE PAS**

* * *

-Ne pleure pas, Isabella, murmura une voix au creux de mon oreille.

C'était lui.

C'était sa voix, son odeur, sa présence, là, juste à côté de moi.

J'étais tétanisée.

-Ne pleure pas, répéta-t-il doucement.

Je sentis une ombre au-dessus de mon visage, mais je n'osai pas bouger. À vrai dire, mon esprit était tellement embué que je n'étais même pas sûre que tout cela était bien réel. L'instant d'après, un de ses doigts fins et blancs capta une larme parmi celles qui sillonnaient mes joues.

-La vie est belle, pourtant, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il la laissait couler le long de son doigt.

Un déclic se fit en moi. La preuve que tout cela était vrai.

Seul un imbécile comme Edward Cullen aurait pu sortir cette phrase alors qu'il était responsable de tous mes malheurs.

La colère monta en moi. De quel droit se permettait-il de rentrer chez moi par effraction, de se coucher sur mon lit et de me sortir que la vie était _belle_? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu? Pour me ridiculiser une fois de plus? J'essayais de contenir la rage qui bouillait dans mes veines, même si c'était une tâche digne d'Hercule. Il fallait que je reste ferme. Et peut-être qu'une infime partie de moi espérait qu'il venait s'excuser.

-Alors, tu ne m'embrasses pas? lança-t-il presque joyeusement.

-Pardon? m'exclamai-je et je me retournai vivement.

Il était allongé négligemment, sur le côté, un bras tendu au-dessus de mon visage, l'autre plié, soutenant sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient, à son habitude, parfaitement désordonnés, et ses prunelles scintillantes me fixaient, comme si on venait de partager un moment d'hilarité complice. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

-Ben, embrasser, répondit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules, un baiser sur la bouche, un mouvement avec les lèvres... Tout ça quoi!

Comment il arrivait à être aussi désinvolte après ce qu'il avait fait? Je me redressai, repoussant sa main qui s'approchait dangereusement de ma joue. Il ne laissa transparaître aucun mécontentement, et la posa simplement sur sa cuisse.

En m'efforçant de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque et de ne pas perdre le fil embrouillé de mes pensées, je lui répliquai, aussi glaciale que je le pouvais:

-Dans notre cas, il s'agirait plutôt d'un baiser non réciproque, et qui pourrait entraîner un certain nombre de poursuites judiciaires pour viol et harcèlement physique.

Il pouffa. Somme toute, il avait l'air de trouver la situation extrêmement drôle. Je failli lui faire ravaler son sourire par la force, je me contentai cependant d'enfoncer mes ongles dans ma paume pour essayer de me calmer. En vain.

-Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu ne sois pas consentante! déclara-t-il en m'offrant son plus large sourire.

Quel abruti! Je passais mentalement en revue différentes méthodes pour causer une mort imminente. Il avait un sourire si hautain, si fier et si imbu de lui-même qu'il en était presque insoutenable. Comme toute sa personne d'ailleurs. À ce moment précis, j'avais complètement oublié ce qui avait pu me plaire chez lui. Ou je m'efforçais de l'oublier.

-Et dans nos intérêts communs, marmonnai-je, à condition que tu veuilles te mettre à dos le commissaire Swan, mon très cher père, je te conseille t'éloigner de moi d'une distance de sécurité raisonnable, et de _descendre immédiatement de mon lit, Cullen_.

Il ignora avec superbe ma remarque, préférant plonger son regard dans le mien. Il avait beau être détestable, et je le détestais de tout mon être, ses yeux m'hypnotisaient.

-Tu es adorable quand tu te met en rogne, dit-il.

Avec son petit sourire en coin, sa mine d'enfant ravi et ses yeux malicieux, il avait l'air gentil et innocent. Presque.

-S'il-te-plaît, Edward, soupirais-je, soudainement fatiguée.

Dès que j'eus prononcé cette phrase fatidique, je le regrettai amèrement. J'en était arrivée de le supplier d'ôter ses sales pattes de _mon_ lit, en moins d'une minute depuis son arrivée! Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon poing rageur. J'en voulais autant à lui, de me faire craquer si facilement, qu'à moi-même, de lui laisser cette chance. Edward, au contraire, avait l'air de s'en réjouir.

-Alors comme ça on est redevenue gentille? J'ai failli penser que tu m'en voudrais, plaisanta-t-il et il me fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

-Tu pourrais pas juste me laisser tranquille?

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sanglot. Un goût amer remonta dans ma gorge et mes yeux picotaient. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était juste irréel.

-Oh, je pourrais, concéda-t-il.

"Mais ce serait trop facile", finis-je dans ma tête.

-Mais ce serait moins marrant, non?

J'aurais pu m'en douter. Après tout, il n'y avait que le sadisme qui était pire que la violence gratuite...

-Je m'en fiche complètement de ce que tu peux bien trouver marrant, Cullen, répliquai-je, cinglante.

Il était plus facile de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Et je trouvais que ça donnait un petit effet de froideur.

Lui aussi, apparemment, vu qu'il avait enlevé de son visage cet insupportable sourire. Ses lèvres étaient toujours figée dans un espèce de rictus sceptique, mais au moins, il n'avait plus l'air d'assister à un spectacle divertissant, dont j'étais le clown.

-Premièrement, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, Isabella. Tu me l'as gentiment avoué hier soir.

Il s'était penché vers moi, et son beau visage n'était plus qu'à quelques misérables centimètres du mien. Mon cœur se serra. Garde de la distance, Bella, m'intima ma voix intérieure, et de la discipline. Reste calme. Inspire, expire. Ne l'écoute pas se moquer de ta pitoyable déclaration d'amour. Tu t'étais très bien débrouillée.

"Ça, j'en doute", la corrigeai-je mentalement.

-Et deuxièmement... chuchota-t-il, en s'approchant encore plus, avoue que tu t'es laissée prendre au jeu, toi aussi...

Et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes.

Un courant électrique traversa tout mon corps, et je me rendis compte de deux choses: primo, j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui, et secundo, il avait de la suite derrière les idées. De là au déclenchement de mon instinct de survie, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et Dieu merci, ce n'était pas à mon cœur de le faire. Enfin, si je fonctionnais encore normalement.

Son baiser, doux mais pressant, semblait me supplier de répondre. C'était tellement simple. Il suffisait d'un mouvement, d'un regard. Ce n'était pas comme si mon cœur ne lui était pas déjà dévoué.

Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, soudain lourdes et lasses. Il prit cela pour un signe d'encouragement, et caressa mon dos avec sa main libre, me pressant contre lui.

_Tu croyais vraiment que je partageais tes sentiments?_

Nos souffles se mêlaient, lents et confus.

_Je peux m'en aller sans que tu viennes pleurnicher à mes pieds alors?_

Il colla son corps au mien, épousant chaque courbe, et sa main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux.

_Tu pensais que j'étais différent de Jessica? Tu n'as pas pigé comment je fonctionne, comment fonctionne le reste de la planète?_

Et soudain, je me dégageai de son étreinte, de son baiser, de l'emprise fusionnelle que son corps avait sur le mien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle? s'enquit-t-il, en s'efforçant de me retenir alors que j'essayais de sortir du lit.

J'avais autant envie de lui faire regretter ce sobriquet déplacé, de lui expliquer en long et en large la législation sur la violation de domicile, de lui faire aussi mal qu'il m'avait fait, que de l'embrasser sans réfléchir. Je ne trouvais la force pour rien de tout cela.

-Edward, sors de ma chambre, c'est la dernière fois, murmurai-je simplement.

Il me regarda, à moitié étonné, à moitié contrarié, mais heureusement, il m'obéit. Lorsqu'il lâcha mon bras pour se lever d'un mouvement gracieux et agile, je ne me sentais cependant tout sauf libérée.

-Isabella.

Sa voix était calme, implacable, aussi froide que la veille, et je frissonnai. Est-ce que j'avais fait le bon choix? Et si j'étais en train de me blesser moi-même?

-Je vais m'en aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai même la porte tout seul, comme je l'ai trouvée pour rentrer. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée. J'ai sonné trois fois, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Je n'avais même pas envie d'entendre ses explications. Plus il restait, plus j'avais envie de lui pardonner.

-Mais ne te voile pas la face, Isabella.

Ses yeux fixèrent les miens sans ciller. La tension était tellement palpable qu'il était étonnant qu'elle ne nous foudroyait pas sur place. Rien qu'une parole, qu'un geste suffisait pour la briser...

-Je n'ai pas changé depuis hier soir. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et je resterai Edward Cullen. Tu as fais le premier pas, et tu ne peux plus le nier, ni revenir en arrière.

Il marqua une pause, me défiant du regard. Durant un bref instant, je cru y vois passer une blessure. Une blessure d'amour-propre. Une entaille sur un égo surdimensionné. Puis je me remémorai la règle de base: il était intouchable.

-Tu donnerai tout pour moi. Et pour retrouver ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit. Avoue-le, Isabella.

Il pensait être le roi du monde? Cette arrogance, ce ton supérieur... Il me révoltait.

-Pour qui tu te prends? m'offusquai-je.

Il me lança un éblouissant sourire:

-Pour l'homme qui a volé ton cœur.

C'était déjà bien assez grave d'être tombée sous ses charmes, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il vienne me le dire avec une suffisance qui me donnait presque la nausée. J'ignorai tant bien que mal la douleur qui lacérait ma poitrine, et répliquai:

-Et d'où tu tires ce genre de sagesses? De ton incroyable narcissisme ou des roucoulades de tes conquêtes?

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ma belle, murmura-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.

Il me prit par la taille, dans le but de m'embrasser. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le désir me brûlait littéralement le corps. Me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, oublier le monde autour, le temps qui passe, la souffrance qu'il m'infligerait à mon réveil...

Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus aucune blessure. Juste cette tendresse qui m'avait convaincue la veille. Et de la satisfaction. La joie d'un chasseur qui sait sa proie perdue, et qui savoure sa victoire avant de l'achever. Pour lui, la partie était gagnée.

-Et bien, ce livre ouvert te dit de tourner la page, sifflai-je en frissonnant.

C'était comme si j'avais entaillé son visage d'un coup d'épée. Pire qu'une honte devant un public, pire qu'une humiliation sous les yeux de sa famille: la plaie la plus profonde était d'être seul et de ne devoir sa perte qu'à soi-même. J'en avais moi-même fait l'expérience.

Il me lâcha, recula de quelques pas, me dévisagea. Je le regardais sans bouger.

-Ça... là... ce que tu viens de dire là, tu vas le regretter, Isabella, marmonna-t-il, furieux.

-Pas autant que je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Ma ne tremblait pas, et j'en étais la première étonnée. En vérité, je n'en menais pas large. Ma respiration était saccadée, et ma cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme aussi irrégulier que les battements de mon cœur.

-C'est faux, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil plein de rage, et me tourna le dos. J'entendis ses pas quitter ma chambre, ma maison, mon monde, mais pas mon cœur.

Comme toujours, il avait raison.

* * *

**Alors? J'ai mis un peu le turbo pour écrire ce second chapitre (des chapitres, caremment^^), du coup il est un peu plus court que le premier: désolée! Ah oui, pour réagir à la review de Temperance01, j'ai choisi mon titre un peu à la va-vite, c'était le premier qui m'est passé par la tête en fait. Donc si vous avez des idées, elles sont bienvenues! Sinon, je la rebaptiserai Attraction tout simplement!**

**Enfin, pour les plus fleur bleue d'entre vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, les moments les plus durs sont passés. Et pour les moins fleur bleue, ne vous inquiétez pas non plus: ça a à peine commencé! (ben quoi, faut brouiller les pistes un peu :P)**

**À bientôt! (à condition que je pollue les pixels ;))**

**Appi**

**TEASER: Chapter 3: Il n'est pas là**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Désolée pour le retard! J'ai un peu speedé ce chapitre parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, mais je fais de mon mieux! Pour celles qui m'ont demandé quand je publie, j'essaye de mettre à jour une fois par semaine, le lundi ou le vendredi. Sinon, encore merci beaucoup pour toutes vos mises en alertes, en favorite, et pour les reviews! Je vous aime ;) **

**Voilà pour les anonymes que je remercie aussi bien-sur^^:**

**Eva: **Pour un chapitre POV Edward, je ne sais pas encore, ce n'est pas prévu dans le plan que j'ai fait, mais pourquoi pas! J'ai peur par contre que ça "gâche" un peu l'histoire en révèlant ses pensées, pour l'instant je préfère laisser Bella tatonner un peu :)  
**LILIA68:** Merci pour ta review et ta fidelité! Edward porte bien le titre de la fic' pas vrai? Quant à la longueur... pour l'instant j'ai 11 ou 12 chapitres, mais ça dépend de mon inspiration... de vous quoi!  
**Elise:** À priori non, Edward n'est pas schizo! il a simplement son caractère: ingrat et hautain... Mais ça lui passera :) Merci pour ta review!  
**Aulandra17:** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres comme tu dit! :) À bientôt!  
**Didi:** Merci pour ta review! Bella fait ce qu'elle peut, dommage qu'elle soit autant amoureuse de lui ^^ Bisous!

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, il sert surtout à planter le décor qui manquait dans le début.**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: IL N'EST PAS LÀ**

* * *

On était quel jour?

Samedi. Non, c'était le jour de la fête. Enfin, fête...

Dimanche. Non, c'était le jour de notre discussion. Enfin, discussion...

Lundi. Oui, logiquement, on était lundi.

J'accueillis cette nouvelle comme une délivrance. Si le weekend avait duré ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus, je n'étais pas sûre d'y avoir survécu. Depuis le départ de... depuis son départ, je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre. J'avais passé ma journée allongée sur mon lit, décortiquant les imperfections du plafond la moitié du temps, et passant l'autre moitié derrière la fenêtre, fixant le vide ou les passants, et mon cœur s'emballant chaque fois que quelqu'un avait des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux. J'étais relativement désespérée.

Au moins, le lycée m'offrirait un minimum d'encadrement, d'occupations, de discipline et de - le lycée? Merde!

Je bondis hors de mon lit et me précipitais dans la cuisine. Sur le micro-ondes, les petits lumières vertes clignotaient. Cinq heures tapantes. La journée commençait bien...

D'habitude, je me réveillais vers sept heures, arrivant systématiquement en retard en cours. Mais apparemment, Edward Cullen semblait troubler mon cycle de sommeil. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il troublait.

D'habitude, je ratais également mon père d'un claquement de porte. Charlie Swan travaillait à la police de Forks, et il prenait son boulot tellement au sérieux qu'il portait même son insigne de shérif à la maison. Enfin, il la portait lors des peu de fois que je l'avais vu ces derniers temps. En gros, mon père travaillait quand je dormais, et je dormais quand il travaillait. L'avantage, c'était que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais (passer ma journée à pleurer sur mon lit par exemple); l'inconvénient, c'était que personne ne pouvais m'aider en algèbre.

Je vis un paquet de mes céréales préférées posé sur la table de la cuisine. Heureusement, Charlie avait pensé à en racheter. Il avait même collé un mot dessus. Quelle bonne conscience paternelle.

J'y jetais un coup d'œil:

_Ma Bellie,_

_Ils avaient besoin d'hommes à Port Angeles ce weekend, désolé de ne pas avoir été là._

_J'essayerais de prendre congé samedi, on ira à la pêche, on va bien s'amuser!_

_Bon appétit et bonne journée ma puce,_

_Papa_

Je souris malgré moi. La pêche. Parfois, je me demandais vraiment d'où il sortait, avant de me rappeler que c'était mon père. J'allumai la lumière et entamai mon petit-déjeuner.

Les céréales me dégoutèrent au moment où elles atterrirent dans mon bol. Pourtant, je les aimais bien. Mais ce matin, mon estomac n'était qu'un bloc de béton qui refusait de digérer quoi que ce soit. Si quoi que ce soit pouvait encore passer par ma gorge nouée. Je soupirai et retournai dans ma chambre. La journée était à peine entamée, et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être morte.

Fatiguée, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur mon lit, la tête entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir? Ce serait chaque jour pareil, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie? Il _devait_ y avoir une malédiction d'une déesse romaine derrière tout ça. Un sanglot m'échappa: la douleur de la veille revenait, par à-coups, telle un feu ravivé. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mes cheveux. Ils étaient sales au toucher et ne sentaient pas la rose. _Je_ ne sentais pas la rose.

En tentant de retrouver mon calme et d'empêcher mes larmes de couler, je décidai qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

L'eau chaude coula joyeusement sur mon dos, et je sentis ma respiration devenir plus sereine. Qui avait dit qu'une bonne douche me ferais du bien? C'était un génie, en tout cas. Je souris à moi-même: c'était fou comment on pouvait oublier le monde autour de nous lorsqu'un filet d'eau effaçait les larmes et gommait leurs traces! Edward Cullen voulait me faire souffrir? Qu'il vienne essayer, tiens! Quoi que, nue sous la douche, ce n'était peut-être pas une fameuse idée...

Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, bien plus légère, je pris ma serviette sur le radiateur. En séchant mes cheveux, mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux, couleur marron-d'-une-banalité-affligeante, étaient ornés de cernes violâtres, tranchants avec ma peau translucide. Il fallait l'avouer, même si le bronzage et moi faisaient deux, je n'avais jamais eu l'air aussi pâle et fatiguée. Foutu Edward.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfilais un jean foncé et un chemisier blanc. Je ne portais que des vêtements simples et confortables, n'aimant ni l'attention, ni la mode. La plupart des filles profitaient de leur crise d'adolescence pour passer des journées entières dans les boutiques, dans le but d'avoir au moins _l'air_ populaire, à défaut de l_'être_. Personnellement, je profitais de ma crise d'adolescence pour rester aussi loin que possible de ce genre de filles. Et pour tomber amoureuse de ce genre de garçons.

Au moins, ce garçon en question et les insomnies qu'il causait m'empêchaient d'arriver en retard au lycée. 6:00 me narguait ma montre. Il ne me restait plus que quinze heures avant de me rendormir, si toute fois j'y parviendrai. Courage, murmurai-je en mettant ma veste et en prenant mes clés.

En voiture, Forks High School était à moins d'une demi-heure de la maison de mon père. Ce dernier m'avait offert une vieille camionnette rouge lors de mon aménagement, que j'avais tout de suite adoptée, et qui m'emmenait fidèlement chaque matin à destination. En fait, c'était plutôt un miracle, car malgré les réparations de Billy, le meilleur ami de Charlie, ma voiture émettait autant de fumée que de bruits pas très nets, et la carrosserie était si cabossée qu'on aurait dit qu'un loup garou s'y était attaqué.

Son moteur démarra en ronronnant, comme pour me saluer, et j'allumai le chauffage. Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'autre endroit au monde où je me sentais plus en sécurité que dans ma camionnette, pensai-je soudain. Après tout, même pour Edward Cullen, il était difficile d'ouvrir la portière d'une voiture verrouillée de l'intérieur et lancée à fond sur l'autoroute.

Alors que j'entamais la longue et ennuyante ligne droite que représentait la nationale, la brume matinale se leva lentement, laissant apparaître une infinité d'arbres et de verdure le long de la route. Forks était isolée du reste du monde, entourée de montagnes et de forêts s'étendant à perte de vue. Ici, le paysage était soit vert, soit gris, soit mouillé. Lorsque je faisais ce constat, c'est à dire chaque matin, j'étais toujours prise d'un élan de nostalgie envers ma chère Phœnix.

J'étais née à Forks, mais je n'en avais gardé presque aucun souvenir, à part la pluie et la grisaille. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait, et avant que j'eusse le temps de me le demander, je m'étais retrouvée en pleine banlieue de Phœnix, sous le soleil et la chaleur. C'était peut-être ce qui m'avait le plus marqué à l'époque: le changement climatique. Alors aujourd'hui, quand les météorologues nous prévenaient avec horreur du réchauffement, je leur riais un peu au nez. Si un quelconque désastre pouvait transformer cette petite bourgade humide en île tropicale, je ne l'empêcherais pas!

La route qui défilait sous mes yeux me faisait penser à ma propre vie. D'une longueur indéterminée, plate, simple, elle s'étendait sans se poser de questions, suivant parfaitement le chemin qu'on lui avait imposé. La seule initiative que j'avais prise depuis ma naissance, c'était celle qui, paradoxalement, m'avait conduite sur cette même route: quitter ma mère pour revenir au bercail.

_Flash-back_

_-Tu es sûre de ton choix, Bella?_

_La voix de ma mère était anxieuse. Malgré le fait qu'elle me posait cette question pour la centième fois depuis que je lui avais fait part de ma décision, j'y répondis patiemment:_

_-Oui, maman, j'ai bien réfléchit avant. Et je ne m' aventure pas en terrain inconnu non plus! Charlie est mon père, et même si tu ne préfères pas que je te le rappelles, on a vécu à Forks pendant des années..._

_-Et je ne suis pas partie pour rien! me sourit-elle._

_Je souris en retour. C'était fou comme ma mère avait l'air plus jeune quand elle souriait. En fait, elle avait l'air plus jeune tout court. L'arrivée de Phil dans sa vie lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et il était temps que je la laisse en profiter._

_-Allez, je ne voudrais rater l'avion pour rien au monde! lançai-je en saisissant ma valise. Imagines, rester quelques secondes de plus sous cet insoutenable soleil, dans la chaleur de l'Arizona... Non, vraiment, j'éprouve un besoin pressant d'humidité!_

_"Et de solitude", rajoutai-je pour moi-même. Mais ma mère n'aurai même pas pu m'entendre: Phil était arrivé au seuil de la porte pour m'aider à porter mes affaires et elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras._

_Fin du flash-back_

Le soleil commençait à se lever, perçant le ciel nébuleux de ses rayons dorés et la lumière teintait la forêt émeraude et d'or. Comme les yeux d'Edward Cullen, celui qui transformait ma routine en une route accidentée. Ou en un circuit de course.

La silhouette de Forks High School apparut à l'horizon. C'était un petit lycée, composé de quelques bâtiments en brique, reliés par des couloirs et des cours intérieures parsemées de gravier. Il m'avait fallu tant de travail pour devenir invisible dans les immenses écoles de Phœnix, qu'ici, où tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde, mes efforts n'avaient même pas lieu d'être. Les habitants de Forks vivaient dans la négation totale de l'anonymat. J'avais d'abord été "la fille du commissaire Swan", puis "la touche de Mike Newton", puis "l'intello lèche-bottes", pour finir "la casse-cou", lorsque j'étais involontairement tombée du trapèze en cours de sport, et je n'allais pas tarder à devenir "celle qui s'est fait plaquer par Edward Cullen", la vingtième du nom.

Je garais ma camionnette sur le parking et pris une profonde inspiration. Les cours débutaient dans une heure et demi. Il me restais donc 90 minutes pour me calmer et calculer mon trajet pour éviter Edward toute la journée.

À huit heures pile, la sonnerie retentit. J'ouvris doucement ma portière, pris mon sac avec beaucoup d'application et daignai de marcher vers l'entrée en évitant de regarder vers la place réservé à la Volvo argentée dont-on-connaissait-tous-le-conducteur. Hélas, mes yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés vers... le vide.

"Bon, calme toi, il n'est pas encore arrivé, c'est une bonne nouvelle car tu vas pouvoir gagner ta salle de biologie sans être obligée de passer par l'aile nord et de faire un détour monstrueux.", m'insuffla ma petite voix. Elle n'avait pas tort.

L'heure de biologie se déroula comme d'habitude: j'étais la seule à répondre aux questions, de sorte à ce que le prof décide de ne plus m'interroger, et me laissa ainsi gribouiller des cœurs dans la marge de mon cahier. Chaque fois que je traçais inconsciemment les initiales EC, je piquais un fard et la gomme d'Angela Weber, ma voisine. C'était une fille timide et gentille, avec qui j'aimais bien discuter et passer mon temps libre. Elle sortait depuis l'école primaire avec Ben Cheney, donc je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui parler de mes coups de foudre dérisoires, même s'ils occupaient désormais le plus clair de mon temps.

EC m'intrigua encore une fois plus que je le voulais, car il n'apparut pas sur son banc favori lors de la pause (je ne pus d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de penser que son groupe d'amis avait l'air bien bête sans lui pour rayonner au centre). Sa Volvo n'était toujours pas garée à sa place, ni à aucune autre: j'avais lamentablement vérifié en faisant deux fois le tour du parking. Dès lors, c'était la fin de la mission "éviter EC à tout prix", et le début de "retrouver EC à tout prix". Bizarrement, je préférais la deuxième, me rendis-je compte quand je jetai mon trajet pré-tracé dans une poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? me demanda Angela alors qu'on mangeait à notre table habituelle.

J'étais en train de fixer le groupe d'Edward, désespérément privé de son leader, et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de reposer ma fourchette, qui restait en suspens devant ma bouche.

-Euh, rien, enfin, dehors, la... pluie, balbutiai-je en guise de réponse.

Elle me jeta un regard sévère.

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de mater Edward Cullen? me demanda-t-elle, me laissant deviner qu'elle avait deviner la réponse.

-Pourquoi? rétorquai-je, sur la défensive.

-Pour ça, répondit-elle et elle désigna quelque chose derrière moi d'un geste du menton.

Je me retournai et vis une jeune femme de petite taille se diriger vers nous d'un pas dansant. Elle était fine, élégante, et ses cheveux courts étaient hérissés dans tous les sens. Son visage rayonnait de beauté et d'une hallucinante joie de vivre.

-Si vous cherchez Edward Cullen, lança-t-elle d'une voix tintant comme un carillon et faisant ainsi plus penser à un rire, il _n'est pas là_.

Sur ce, elle se retourna comme si de rien était, vive et légère, pour aller s'assoir à la table de ce dernier. J'attendis que la petite fée soit assise avant de me tourner vers ma camarade.

-C'est qui? chuchotai-je, ébahie.

Angela leva un sourcil sceptique:

-Pour celle qui passe son temps à observer Mister Cullen, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur son entourage!

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de te faire cracher tout de suite ce que tu sais ou on est obligé de passer par l'étape "dis-moi-tout-je-te-dirais-tout"?

-Si je m'appelais Jessica Stanley, je te dirais que oui, sourit-elle, mais tu as l'immense privilège de manger avec Angela Weber, donc...

-Dieu soit loué, grimaçai-je, allez, raconte.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas une espionne diplômée, mais... Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Alice, qu'elle passe son temps avec ses amis, accessoirement la clique la plus populaire du lycée, et qu'elle a des contacts physiques réguliers avec Mister Cullen.

-Euh.. Tu pourrais développer la fin? demandai-je, légèrement paniquée.

-À vos ordres! Contacts physiques de type: bisous sur la joue, câlins, tenage de main, asseyage sur les genoux - ça existe, asseyage? s'enquit-elle pour plaisanter.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réagir. Certes, j'avais été un peu plus loin que des bisous sur la joue avec Edward, mais jamais en public. Une fille qui a le droit de s'assoir sur ses genoux devant tous ses potes, je n'avais pas très envie de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'ils tournaient le dos... Mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens et je sentis la sueur sur mon front.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus très faim, tu viens? murmurai-je d'une voix atone.

Angela me suivis sans discuter, et on sortit de la cantine. L'air froid (et humide) de l'extérieur me fit frissonner. Dans quelle galère je m'étais embarquée? D'abord je tombais amoureuse de lui, ensuite je le lui l'avouais, puis je passais la nuit avec lui, pour me faire rejeter violemment au réveil et me faire briser le cœur le lendemain, et pour couronner le tout, j'apprenais qu'il avait une copine!

La frustration, la douleur, la jalousie, la colère se mêlaient en moi, serrant mon cœur. Les larmes brûlaient mes yeux et m'aveuglaient, ma gorge était nouée, un froid étrange se propageait à l'intérieur de mon corps.

-Hé, Bella, me héla une voix au loin.

-Je... je crois que je vais rentrer, chuchotai-je.

Une main m'agrippa fermement le bras, me sortant de ma transe.

-Il n'en est pas question, répliqua Angela que j'entendais clairement maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état, mais si c'est ce que je t'ai dis, je suis désolée. Je ne fais que dire ce que j'ai vu. Ne laisse pas ce gars là te blesser. N'importe qui, mais pas lui. Pas toi.

J'allais me débattre, mais en fait, elle avait fichtrement raison.

Je ravalais mes larmes et ouvris les yeux. Le visage de mon amie était tout près du mien.

-Ça va aller va, m'encouragea-t-elle.

J'en doutais fort, mais je m'obligeai à lui sourire, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Sans trébucher.

Edward ne revint pas l'après-midi, et la douleur non plus. Peut-être que je m'étais rendue à l'évidence: elle ne m'aidait pas à avancer. Ou peut-être que je l'avais acceptée, au nom de tout ce que j'étais consciente de devoir traverser pour mes sentiments. En tous les cas, je survécu le reste du lundi, et le retour chez moi.

En rentrant dans ma maison, je trouvais mon père, avachi sur le canapé. Il avait l'air complètement à bout. Je poussai un soupir, qui se transforma en bâillement. Il était l'heure d'aller dormir pour moi aussi. De toute façon, je ne mourrais pas d'envie de manger mon dîner.

Mon lit était fait avec soin et mes vêtements de la veille avaient disparus au linge sale, signe que mon père était passé par là. Il était gentil, c'était juste dommage qu'on ne se croise que quand il faisait la circulation. En m'enroulant dans les draps propres et frais, une pensée me traversa l'esprit:

Je venais de survivre un jour sans Edward. Plus que 364 et je serais officiellement désintoxiquée.

* * *

**J'ai essayé de décrire un peu de l'histoire de Bella avant qu'elle arrive à Forks, sa relation avec son père et ses amies... j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez ! Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très passionnant sans Edward, mais sachez dès maintenant que (TEASER) le chapitre 4 s'appelera: JE PEUX TE PARLER? et célèbrera le retour de cet abruti :P**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien (mention spéciale à BellaLara: j'tadore!) et à bientôt!**

**Appi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord, une merveilleuse année 2011 à vous! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, de santé, d'amour et tout le bazar :) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Nöel et un bon réveillon, même si c'est un peu tard pour vous souhaiter tout ça...**

**Désolée de publier si tard ce chapitre, mais j'étais en vacances dans un coin paumé sans ordi (et oui, ça craiiiint), donc voici le chapitre 4, à la bourre^^**

**Encore merci pour votre soutien, j'adore vos reviews! C'est vraiment très encourageant de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris :D Place aux anonymes:**

**Eva: **C'est vrai j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait du soleil quand Edward était absent! En tout cas il est de retour, et peut-être en moins énervant? On verra, merci pour ta review :)  
**britna: **oh, une nouvelle! Je suis super contente que ma fic t'ai plu! Mdr pour les "contacts physiques particuliers" illustrés dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs... À bientôt!  
**aulandra17: **merci pour le compliment et pour ta fidelité! voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre :(

**En espérant que ce chapiter vous plaise, on se retrouve plus bas!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: JE PEUX TE PARLER?**

* * *

_-Maman! Maman!_

_La voix d'une petite fille se perdait dans le brouillard de son apparente incompréhension. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un mètre et courrait vers une silhouette de dos._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce? demanda une jeune femme en se retournant._

_Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la fillette qui pleurait et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur._

_-Maman..., chuchota celle-ci à voix basse, pourquoi on laisse Papa tout seul?_

_La mère garda le silence quelques secondes tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux bruns son enfant. Tout autour d'elles, du blanc. Non, du gris très clair. Comme si elles étaient perdues dans les nuages. __Il n'y avait aucun indice qui me permettait de savoir où elles étaient, ni qui elles étaient. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je les avais déjà vu. Et que la chevelure de la petite ressemblait de façon troublante à la mienne._

_La fillette leva ses yeux chocolats vers sa mère, avec un air de curiosité inquiète sur son visage trempé._

_-Parce que... murmura la maman, hésitante et la gorge enrouée, parce que Papa m'a brisé le cœur, chérie._

_Une larme apparut au coin de son œil, reflétant le regard plein de compassion de la petite._

_Soudain, un homme apparut à l'endroit où les deux femmes s'étaient tenues une seconde plus tôt. Il était plutôt petit, costaud, et portait l'uniforme propre et repassé de la police de Forks. C'était Charlie Swan._

_Ses yeux chocolats me perçaient presque méchamment. Ceux de la petite fille. Ceux qu'il m'avait transmis._

_Sa bouche se plissa en un rictus malveillant alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. À chaque pas, il semblait grandir, mincir, rajeunir. Non, il **devenait** plus grand, plus mince et plus jeune. Ses prunelles se tintèrent de vert et son visage s'allongea, prenant une teinte blanche mais lumineuse. Enfin, ses cheveux poussèrent n'importe comment, dans un désordre cuivré familier. Le visage entier m'était familier._

_-Parce que... je t'ai brisé le cœur... murmura Edward avec un large sourire._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Non mais c'était quoi ce rêve?

Moi petite demandant à ma mère pourquoi on quittait Charlie. Déjà, cette scène n'avait jamais existé.

Et quel putain de complexe freudien se cachait derrière la métamorphose de mon père en Edward Cullen?

J'inspirai profondément. Reste calme, Bella, me rassura ma voix intérieure, tu sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes parties, Renée et toi, c'est la preuve que ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar.

"Oui, je sais" me répondis-je à moi-même. Après tout, combien de fois mes parents avaient répétés que c'était une histoire d'adultes? Que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais que Papa et Maman n'étaient plus bien ensemble, que ma mère avait besoin d'air et que je venais avec elle, mais qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre Charlie et que je lui rendrais visite quand je voudrais... Renée avait du me le dire autant de fois qu'elle a fait mine d'ignorer les photos d'elle partout dans la maison à Forks. Charlie les avait gardées. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il avait été si malheureux auprès d'elle.

Mais bon, de là à le transformer en Edward... Je me faisais peur, des fois.

Je restais encore quelques secondes dans le noir, par peur crétine que ce dernier soit debout, à côté de moi, puis je tâtonnai ma table de chevet, à la recherche de la lumière. Lorsque je l'allumai, je vis que j'étais sur le bord extrême de mon lit, manquant de tomber, et que mes draps étaient emmêlés n'importe comment. Apparemment, je venais de passer une sale nuit.

En soupirant, j'enfilais mon peignoir d'un jaune miteux et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je détestai le carrelage d'être froid le matin, et jetai un regard anxieux à la minuterie. Mais cette fois, le micro-ondes ne me donnait qu'une demi-heure d'avance, et j'avais une sacrée envie de manger un œuf au plat. Comparé à la veille, je progressais.

Alors que le beurre grésillait dans la poêle, je réfléchis à mon rêve. Mis à part le fait qu'Edward y faisait une apparition inquiétante pour ma santé mentale, c'était également, aussi loin que je me souvienne, la première fois que je rêvais de ma mère. C'était elle, sans aucun doute, même si je n'avais pas reconnu son visage immédiatement. Elle était plus jeune dans mon rêve, me rendis-je compte, à condition qu'elle ai fait de la chirurgie esthétique en mon absence. Où est-ce que je l'avais vu à cet âge là? Une des photos qu'avait gardé mon père, certes, mais où... Automatiquement, je me dirigeai vers la cheminée.

Et oui, elle était toujours là, dans le cadre décoré par mes soins de gommettes multicolores: une photo représentant ma mère, à une trentaine d'année, qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je détournais ma tête de l'objectif, ce qui avait l'air de contrarier ma mère, à moins qu'elle soit en rogne parce qu'elle n'aimais déjà pas être prise en photo. En fait, ce n'étais pas une image très flatteuse. Je reposai le cadre et retournai à mon œuf. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, pensai-je soudain, ni même entendue. Même si une conversation téléphonique avec Renée revenait à écouter le compte rendu de tous les matchs de base-ball de la saison (Phil était un joueur professionnel), c'était mieux que rien. Et je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire, ce soir. Enfin, normalement.

L'œuf au plat était délicieux, et j'enfilais avec un second. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir de l'appétit! Peut-être que j'étais en voie de guérison, m'encourageai-je. La preuve: je n'avais pas pensé à Edward depuis quatorze minutes! Après avoir rêvé de lui toute la nuit, certes... Dans ma chambre, j'enfilai un pull en cachemire bleu marine et un jean délavé. Pour une fois, ma tignasse céda sous mes violents coups de brosse, et accepta de donner donner un résultat assez présentable. La perspective qu'Edward pouvait décider de sécher les cours me donnait une pêche d'enfer, décidément!

Ma camionnette, elle aussi, démarra du premier coup, et je conduisais en sifflotant une chanson des Beatles, ou un mélange indéfini de chansons des Beatles. J'aimais bien l'idée d'interprétation personnelle: qui pouvait juger si je chantais faux, puisque c'était _ma_ version? Le parking du lycée était désert, comme lundi, ce qui me permettait de me garer sans que tous les regards se pointent sur ma carrosserie délavée. La seule autre voiture déjà présente était la Clio noire d'Éric Yorkie, un pseudo-jouer d'échecs qui était aussi geek que boutonneux. Je fis marche arrière de deux ou trois places.

Ce fus à ce moment qu'apparut la Volvo argentée-dont-on-connait-tous-le-conducteur.

Et merde. La voiture que j'avais le moins envie d'avoir à côté de moi. Visiblement, c'était réciproque, car Edward se gara le plus loin possible. Ma bonne humeur fondit comme la neige sous le soleil. Et je fondais encore plus vite à sa vue, lorsqu'il sortit lestement de sa voiture. Et re-merde. Puis il alla ouvrir la portière du passager. Triple merde.

Je retins mon souffle. Allait-il vraiment sortir sa compagne de cette nuit de sa voiture devant moi? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur le parking. À moins qu'il soit bigleux, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que j'étais stationnée là. Des frissons d'appréhension parcoururent mon dos. Je savais qu'il en était capable, après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je le savais... mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il serait gentil, cette fois.

Edward s'écarta avec un sourire, pour laisser passer la petite fée brune qui descendait, aussi souplement que lui. Alice. Merde - j'avais abandonné le compte.

Comme s' il avait senti mes yeux se troubler (ce qui était impossible car il n'avais même pas daigné de me regarder) et qu'il voulait encore voir mes larmes couler, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avec tendresse. Ma respiration était saccadée alors que j'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Juste inspirer, expirer, et détourner le regard. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Je captai le moindre de leur mouvements, qui semblaient exagérément lent _exprès_ pour me faire souffrir. Alice, que je maudissais à haute voix, posa ses mains sur son cou, attirant le beau visage d'Edward à elle pour chuchoter quelques mots. Il eut un sourire, faible mais amusé, et murmura quelque chose en retour. Ils étaient complices, proches, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis toujours.

J'allais laisser tomber mon front sur mon volant et m'abandonner au chagrin que je tentais de retenir tant bien que mal, lorsqu'un détail me frappa. Edward.

Non, je savais qu'Eward n'était pas un détail. Ou alors un détail vraiment colossal. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il fit un geste... _bizarre_.

En relevant la tête après qu'Alice lui ai parlé, il s'interrompit au milieu de son mouvement, et son regard croisa le mien. Ses prunelles ardentes m'hypnotisèrent, me donnant cette étrange sensation de tomber dans le vide et de me noyer simultanément. Rien de nouveau, de ce côté là. Mais il me regardait comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que j'étais là. Et immédiatement, il lâcha la frêle silhouette dans ses bras.

J'avais un peu l'impression qu'on était... seuls au monde. Il me fixait, toujours au ralenti, avec un air très mystérieux sur le visage. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié Alice, pour m'observer à moi, moi seule. Ce qui était complètement absurde, bien-sur.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, en fait?

Soudain, se posant sans doute la même question, il détourna la tête et la magie disparu instantanément. Ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais l'oublier. Il aurait aimé que j'oublie, sans doutes. Raison de plus pour m'en souvenir, pas vrai?

La chaleur qui m'avait envahie au contact de ses prunelles émeraudes m'enveloppait alors qu'Edward entraîna la lutine loin de la Volvo, du parking, de moi, pour entrer dans l'école sans se retourner. Trop tard: ses pas furieux le trahissaient. Il n'étais pas plus calme que moi. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, me rassura. Je ne lui étais pas aussi indifférente qu'il ne le laissait deviner. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle en soit, non?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Et alors Ben a renvoyé la balle avec une force! Newton l'a pris en pleine face, c'était bien fait pour lui! s'exclama Angela avec virulence.

À côté d'elle, Ben marchait, tranquille, légèrement perplexe. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Angela de parler aussi fort, ni de parler de sport, mais je ne réagissais pas. Depuis que j'avais quitté ma voiture pour aller en cours, j'étais passée en mode automatique. Le strict minimum de mon cerveau se concentrait sur ma survie, ce qui ne prenait pas en compte l'engouement soudain d'Angela Weber pour le volley, et le reste de mes méninges s'occupaient du dossier EC. Lourd, très lourd dossier. Il y avait l'évidence, bien-sur. Il avait profité de mes sentiments, était parti lorsqu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et n'était revenu que pour en profiter à nouveau. Après tout, c'était typiquement Edward. En plus, il avait une copine. Petite, certes, mais bien plus belle que moi. Et peut-être qu'elle au moins, avait pris connaissance du concept d'une _robe de soirée_...

De l'autre côté, il y avait son regard. Cette façon de me contempler, d'abord, puis ce reflet d'un amour propre blessé, et ce matin, cette ardeur.

Je secouai la tête. Je me faisais des films.

-Bella? m'interpella Angela.

-Pardon, tu disais?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais jamais aux matchs...

-Parce que même dans le public, j'ai une chance sur deux de me prendre un ballon dans le nez, marmonnai-je.

C'était vrai! J'avais toujours été d'une incroyable médiocrité en sport, doublée d'une malchance anormale. L'année précédente, un ballon de basket avait rebondi sur ma tête et brisé une vitre! Alors que j'étais arbitre...

-Oh, allez, supplia-t-elle, on s'amuserait bien!

-Vous oui, vu que vous allez passer votre temps à vous payer ma tête, maugréai-je.

-Mais non! lança Ben, ce n'est pas-du-tout notre genre!

Je souris et lui refilai un coup de coude. Il n'était pas marrant, j'étais véritablement maudite en sport!

-Hé! Si tu maltraites les joueurs en plus, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge! plaisanta-t-il.

-Mauviette! répliquai-je, si toute l'équipe est aussi fragile que toi, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous perdiez tout le temps!

Si j'avais été moins occupée à embêter Ben, je l'aurai peut-être vu arriver. Je le vis, en fait, lui et son profil magnifique, plongé dans son bouquin avec tant de sérieux qu'il en devenait encore plus beau, ses cheveux tombant négligemment devant ses yeux et ondulant à cause de ses pas frénétiques. Je le vis, oui, mais juste trop tard.

Edward Cullen me heurta violemment, manquant de me renverser.

-Hé! Fais gaffe! gronda Ben.

Personnellement, je n'arrivai pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Un courant électrique traversa mon corps à partir de mon épaule, l'endroit où il m'avait touchée, et une chaleur familière se propagea en moi. Je perdais tous mes moyens.

-Pardon, Isabella, s'excusa-t-il.

Sa voix était sincère. J'avais l'impression de ne plus l'avoir entendue depuis des siècles.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je... bredouillai-je.

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il me détaillai avec insistance. Est-ce qu'il me demandait pardon seulement pour m'être rentré dedans?

-Je ne voulais pas te... bousculer, poursuit-il.

Toujours muette, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Bousculer? Voilà un verbe qui pouvait vouloir dire pas mal de choses... Me bousculer? Oui, il avait plus que bousculé ma vie. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste élégant, et attendait toujours ma réponse, tranquillement, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu _bouscules_ quelqu'un, déclarai-je, acerbe, alors, poursuis ton chemin, comme avec les autres.

Il pensait s'en sortir facilement? Apparemment non, vu qu'il ne broncha pas après ma réplique.

-Le problème, murmura-t-il, c'est que je n'arrive pas à continuer mon chemin.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Autant ses allusions étaient discrètes au début, autant elles étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche maintenant. Restais à savoir si tu veux t'y baigner, me demanda ma petite voix.

"Je meurs de peur. Et d'envie", me répondis-je intérieurement.

-Alors réfléchis trois fois avant de bousculer n'importe qui n'importe comment.

J'attendais sa réaction attentivement. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pourquoi il était aussi bizarre? Il pouvait pas simplement me dire ce qu'il ressentait, histoire que je sois fixée?

-Je prendrai en compte ce conseil, et tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, dit-il avant de poursuivre encore plus bas: si on me laisse une seconde chance, toute fois...

-L'avenir nous le dira, j'imagine, rétorquai-je.

Il eut un sourire presque naturel, et je ne pus empêcher les coins de ma bouche à se plier aussi, avant que je me morde la lèvre: il était d'une beauté incroyable quand il souriait.

-J'espère pouvoir te dire à bientôt, Bella, chuchota Edward.

Et il se retourna lentement pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire s'il s'agissait vraiment de ce que je pensais?

-Quelqu'un pourrait me dire s'il s'agit vraiment de ce que je penses? demanda Angela, incrédule.

-Oh, tais-toi, grimaçai-je.

-Dans tes rêves, _Isabella_, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je ne te permets pas!

-Ah, c'est un surnom réservé aux intimes?

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et je me sentais soulagée.

Mon répit fut cependant de courte durée. Telle une malédiction, une incarnation de l'acharnement du destin sur ma pauvre personne, Edward et notre discussion occupèrent mon esprit durant le reste de la journée. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser ses phrases dans la tête, pour y chercher un détail que j'aurais oublié, un sens autre que celui que je voulais leur donner. Les espoirs et les doutes tenaillaient mon cœur, et Angela et ses taquineries incessantes n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Heureusement, je n'avais pas cours avec elle la dernière heure, et je restais seule en maths renforcé. Pile la matière dont Angela pouvait se priver, et dont j'aurai aimé pouvoir me priver également.

Le cours se déroula excessivement lentement, comme si le faible nombre d'élèves ralentissait le temps. La sonnerie me réveilla et je rangeai mes affaires le plus rapidement possible. J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans mon lit, au calme, pour pouvoir réfléchir. Et pas sur les équations du second degrés. Alors que je marchais dans le couloir de la sortie, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Une odeur familière atteint mes narines lorsqu'_il_ était assez proche pour que son souffle caresse mes cheveux. Je fis mine de rien remarquer. Ce qui n'était plus possible quand il saisit mon poignet de ses doigts froids. Son toucher me paralysa à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-, tentai-je de protester.

-Je peux te parler? m'intima la voix d'Edward Cullen.

Elle me semblait à chaque fois plus mélodieuse. Je frissonnai. Qui avait dit que les sirènes étaient des femmes, enfermées en sécurité dans les tréfonds de la mer?

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire? Le suivre, dans le lycée presque désert? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui? L'angoisse me tordit le ventre. Il faut juste choisir entre oui ou non, me calma ma conscience. Il ne s'agit pas de décider si tu lui pardonnes. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Je ne voulais pas lui céder.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

* * *

**Alors, que va faire Edward? Allez, un indice parce que je vous adore^^: ****CHAPTER 5: LIS-LA DEVANT MOI...**

**J'essaye de publier le prochain chap' le plus vite possible, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente.**

**À très bientôt!**

**Appi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, me revoilà!**

**Tout d'abord, encore un grand merci pour toutes les reviews (et mises en alerte, favorit etc) que vous me laissez, et bravo à celles qui avaient vu juste pour le titre! J'adore lire toutes vos hypothèses :) Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, donc même je ferai de mon mieux pour le prochain, je garantis rien hélas...**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté With me de Sum 41 durant toute l'écriture, j'adore cette chanson et elle colle plutôt bien à l'ambiance, donc je vous la conseille! J'espère que cette fameuse lettre va vous plaire, j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et je l'ai écrite d'une traite, avant de rajouter tout ce qu'il y a autour. D'ailleurs je voulais remercier ma BellaLara que j'adore pour sa relecture :3**

**Une petite réponse aux anonymes, très bonne lecture aux autres, on se retrouve plus bas!**

**anonyme: **Pfiou, heureusement que tu étais là, parce que j'avais complétment zappé Alice sur ce chapitre! Du coup j'ai integré une mini phrase sur elle ^^ Mais ne la déteste pas trop, elle sera un des personnages principaux du prochain chapitre!  
**Eva: **Et oui, tu n'es pas la première à dire que je suis sadique! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: LIS-LA DEVANT MOI**

* * *

-...Mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la soirée, ajoutai-je pour tenter de me rattraper.

C'était trop tard, bien-sur, et je le sentis sourire derrière moi. J'aurai aussi bien pu sauter dans ses bras, l'idée aurait été la même. Quelle conne.

-Ce sera très rapide, Isabella, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il et il m'entraina avant que j'eus le temps de répondre.

Oh que si, je m'inquiétais.

Les couloirs du lycée, une fois privés de toute l'agitation habituelle, m'étaient bien moins familiers. Froids. Étranges. Un peu comme ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'avais de plus en plus peur, Edward m'entrainait à une allure folle à travers les cours et les escaliers, comme s'il avait l'habitude de trainer ici après les cours, ce qui ne me rassurait pas d'avantage. En attendant, ma cervelle tournait à mille à l'heure, toujours avec les mêmes questions incessantes, m'étouffant dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante. La plus importante, à savoir «Où est-ce qu'il m'amène, cet abruti?», fut résolue lorsqu'il mit fin à notre course pour s'arrêter dans un petit cagibi, alias labo de biologie.

-Charmant décor, remarquai-je en montrant un squelette de lapin du doigt.

Il sourit et il fouilla habilement dans tas de plantes destinées au cours de botanique.

-Chacun ses goûts... Personnellement, je trouve ceci plus sympa! lança-t-il en dégainant sa trouvaille.

-Une rose. Que c'est mignon, ironisai-je alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Oui, d'accord, la vue d'un adonis dans la semi-pénombre, les cheveux teints d'or et de feu à cause du soleil couchant, alors qu'il tenait une rose rouge entre ses mains et qu'il me fixait avec une insistance troublante, ne me laissais pas totalement indifférente.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Bella, annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment? Quoi donc? Une peau de serpent? Une roche sédimentaire? Un fossile? rétorquai-je, pour masquer mon embarras.

En guise de réponse, il tira un papier plié de sa poche.

Oh non. Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Pas une _lettre_, me mis-je à supplier tout le Panthéon antique.

-Une lettre, dit-il, presque en s'excusant, et il me la tendit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas du tout le plan.

Tu n'avais pas de plan, au départ, me rappela ma voix intérieure.

"Et bien j'en ai un maintenant."

Ah bon, lequel?

"M'enfuir le plus vite possible et m'éloigner à jamais de ce bourreau", lui répondis-je.

Pas mal. Encore faudrait-il le mettre à exécution.

Edward semblait dérangé par mon hésitation. C'est vrai que je ne devais pas avoir l'air maligne, les yeux rivés sur ce carré blanc qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Elle est pour toi, m'incita-t-il.

Bon, plan de secours: faire en sorte qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une dérangée.

-Ah... Hum... Merci...

Je la pris avec une main tremblante et la rangeai dans mon sac, quand il m'arrêta. Son contact m'électrisa, comme d'habitude, et nos regards se croisèrent. L'étrange sensation du matin s'empara à nouveau de moi. Il avait de ces yeux...

-J'aimerai que tu la lises. Maintenant, devant moi, me demanda-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

Ah non, certainement pas, imbécile.

-Dommage. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, répliquai-je.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix?

Lentement, je la dépliai. Le papier était doux et lisse, de bonne qualité, avec de fines lignes bleutées qui traçaient leur chemin, parfaitement parallèles les unes aux autres. Bon, j'avoue, en fait j'essayais d'ignorer mes frissons d'appréhension: qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait écrit? Mon rythme cardiaque augmentait au fur et à mesure que les lettres, presque calligraphiées, apparaissaient. Edward avait une écriture magnifique, ce qui ne m'étonnais pas.

Pleine d'anxiété, je lu la première phrase:

_Chère Isabella, _

_Merci d'avoir accepté de lire cette lettre, j'imagine que tu as autant hésité à l'ouvrir que moi à l'écrire._

Je relevais les yeux vers l'auteur de ces lignes qui m'encouragea à continuer avec un signe de menton timide. Oui, timide. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui faisait sa première déclaration à une fille, et qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Cet air innocent m'encouragea à détacher mes yeux de ses prunelles hypnotisantes pour reprendre ma lecture, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade:

_La force qui te pousse à continuer de lire mes mots est certainement la même qui m'a poussé à les tracer. Parce que, peu importe ce que je tente, elle est toujours là pour reprendre possession de mon âme et de mon cœur, me faisant subir d'insoutenables et délicieux tourments. Peut-être qu'elle est toute-puissante; peut-être que je ne la combats pas avec assez d'ardeur._

_En ce moment, tu fronces les sourcils, et je vois devant moi la ride sur ton front, que je rêverai de lisser avec mon doigt. Là, tu te mords la lèvre, comme si tu avais l'impression de lire des mots qui te sont interdits – et qui, pourtant, te sont bien destinés – et le rouge te monte maintenant aux joues. Laisse moi au moins te dire, au cas où tu n'aurai pas l'envie de finir cette lettre, ce que je comprendrai tout à fait, laisse moi au moins te dire que ce teint rosé te va à merveille, et qu'il me donne autant envie d'embrasser tes pommettes que de te regarder, tout simplement, ce à quoi je suis probablement condamné jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et qui me satisfait amplement._

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Là, il y avait trop de choses à assimiler en même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Depuis quand Edward-le-coup-d'un-soir-ça-rime écrivait des phrases aussi... émouvantes? J'en avais la gorge nouée! Et quelque chose en moi me disait, tentait de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas possible d'écrire des choses pareilles sans les penser. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui: était-il sincère, enfin? Ou était-ce un autre piège dégoulinant de miel pour m'attirer? Mais à quoi bon? Il ne s'acharnait jamais comme ça sur une fille! À condition qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu dont il détenait la clé... Bordel! J'en ai marre! criai-je dans ma tête.

Peut-être que le plus simple est de poursuivre? me suggéra ma petite voix.

"Oui, me calmai-je en respirant profondément, lis-la jusqu'au bout, il n'y a rien à perdre."

À part mon calme, ma dignité et mon cœur.

_Je sais que je vais devoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu en saches les véritables raisons._

Moi aussi, j'en avais sacrément besoin. L'idée que les petits signes qui dansaient devant mes yeux embrouillés en scellaient le secret me rendait folle. J'allais enfin avoir ma réponse. Si toute fois elle était sincère.

_Parce que sinon tu refuserai obstinément de m'écouter, quoique je puisse dire. Or j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, plus que tout. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, le plus près possible de moi, parce que j'ai alors l'impression de vivre, de vivre une vie qui a un sens, et qui sans toi n'en a plus._

C'était inquiétant comment il savait décrire ce que je ressentais. Vraiment. Je me forçai à lire la suite, au lieu de la jeter par terre pour en embrasser l'auteur:

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais me protéger, je pense. Me protéger de quoi? De ce qui naissait en moi quand je te voyais, Isabella. Toi qui n'avais jamais présenté un quelconque intérêt pour moi, je t'ai vu la première fois lorsque tu m'as regardé, ce soir là._

Voilà. C'était écrit noir sur blanc. Enfin! Je poussai une soupir de soulagement. La fin de ce silence interminable, de ces paroles ambiguës, de ces pensées jamais prononcées... Tout était là, devant moi, sur cet anodin bout de papier blanc. Je ressentis un grand …

Vide.

À l'endroit exact où mon cœur s'était démené un instant auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que tout autour de moi s'était figé. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de crucial. Trois putain de petits mots qui changeaient tout.

Et merde, pensai-je profondément et mon estomac se tordit. Bon, la lettre n'était pas finie, il restait encore une dizaine de lignes, m'encourageai-je, tendue:

_Et quoi que tu décides une fois que tu aura finir de lire ma lettre, saches que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Même si j'ai réussi à en briser toute la magie, par simple peur, une peur crétine et enfantine, mais une peur assez forte pour me convaincre qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, de ce que ta présence entrainait, coûte que coûte. __Cette peur paraît ridicule, de la bouche du Edward Cullen que tu connais, celui dont les pensées sont loin de celles que j'avais lorsque tes yeux si purs me contemplaient. C'est ce que je me suis dit également, après que tu sois partie._

Alors comme ça, _j'_étais partie? Il voulait que je lui rafraîchisse la mémoire ou quoi? _Il_ m'avait abandonnée, seule, sur le lit d'une _chambre d'amis_! La colère monta en moi avec autant de force que la douleur, mais je poursuivi la lecture qui me torturait:

_Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que cette ardeur qui s'emparait de moi au souvenir de notre baiser n'était qu'une passion fugace, éphémère, telle celles que j'avais déjà connues. Je me suis convaincu de toutes les plus grandes absurdités de ce monde – car oui, elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux – et j'y ai cru avec une ferveur démesurée, à l'échelle de ma peur de la vérité, j'imagine. Alors, je suis revenu chez toi, comme si de rien n'était, te parlant comme à mes autres conquêtes._

_La vision de ta tristesse, de ton désespoir, m'a crevé le cœur, autant que l'idée que j'en étais la cause, et me le crève encore. Une seule de tes larmes était une raison suffisante pour que je m'en veuille à vie, je m'en veux donc à mort. Je serai injuste de prétendre que j'ai subi une souffrance que tu ne peux pas connaître, et je serai prétentieux de dire que tu as souffert bien plus, car ce ne serait qu'une preuve que je sais ce que j'exerce sur toi. J'ignore d'ailleurs d'où tu as tiré la force de me parler en face, de répondre à mes horribles hypocrisies - auxquelles tu as cru, à mon plus grand malheur - de soutenir mon regard et de finalement me fermer la porte au visage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en sortant de chez toi, je m'étais bien rendu compte que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres, car je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal.  
__  
_Et il n'aurait pas pu me le montrer, tout simplement? Me dire la vérité, au lieu de la cacher sous ses horribles coups de poignard? Une douleur fulgurante traversa ma poitrine. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il nous faisait souffrir ainsi, tous les deux? Quel était son problème? Je retins un sanglot et un goût amer me monta à la bouche. Non, non, me sermonnai-je, pas question que tu craques, ici, devant lui. Je du me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour reprendre mes esprits:

_La vie envoie parfois d'étranges anges sur Terre, qui sont voués à faire des rencontres plus étranges encore. Tu es une de ces anges, Isabella. Je n'oserai m'avancer sur la place que j'occupe dans ta vie, mais je voulais que tu connaisse la tienne dans la mienne._

_Bien à toi, je crains,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

Je déglutis. Faillis céder. Flancher. Laisser mes sentiments me submerger et me guider vers ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Beaucoup de chances pour que ce soit «me jeter dans les bras d'Edward».

Les derniers rayons du soleil jouaient avec ses cheveux, leur donnant des teintes fauves et mystiques. Il me fixait toujours, avec ses prunelles émeraudes qui semblaient briller dans l'obscurité. Tenant la rose négligemment entre deux doigts, il avait incliné sa tête sur le côté, dans un mouvement que j'imaginais êtres de la curiosité, de la compassion et de l'inquiétude mêlées.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'écrivait ce genre de choses. Et pas n'importe qui: celui que j'aimais, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Même s'il tenait une autre fille dans ses bras la moitié de la journée. Je décidai d'oublier Alice pour quelques heures, ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Alors? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ma respiration était saccadée alors que je répondis, aussi fermement que possible:

-Je ne sais pas, Edward...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Bella?

Son regard me transperçait.

-Si je dois y croire, croire à tout ça..., balbutiai-je en levant ma main qui tenait sa lettre.

Il me fit un sourire doux et compatissant, me faisant frissonner.

-Pourquoi tu ne me croirai pas? murmura-t-il.

-Parce que tu m'as trahi trop de fois. Tu m'as laissé seule, sans explications, tu es revenu comme si de rien était...

-J'ai essayé de t'expliquer, répondit-il.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de comprendre quels chemins sinueux empruntent tes pensées avant de se transformer en actes cruels? ripostai-je.

-Je me suis excusé, je t'ai écrit... se défendit-il.

-Mais une lettre ne suffit pas, Edward!

Je commençais à m'énerver. À vrai dire, j'avais du mal à imaginer que l'homme qui avait écrit ces phrases qui m'avaient tant touchées était celui que j'avais en face de moi, et qui sortait bêtise sur bêtise. Pourtant, j'aurais dû avoir l'habitude, à force.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes, alors? s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Me dire que tu m'aimes, crétin.

-Je ne sais pas, mentis-je, je crois juste que... j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, au calme.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Avec un faible sourire, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et murmura:

-Mais nous avons le temps, Bella, tout le temps du monde...

Je le repoussai avec vigueur.

-Non, pas nous, Edward, juste... moi.

Il recula, non sans garder une certaine proximité entre son visage et le mien, me laissant le loisir d'admirer ses traits parfaits. Son haleine délicieuse caressa ma joue avant qu'il murmure:

-Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Comme avant quoi? Quel avant? m'énervai-je. Nous n'avons aucun passé, Edward! Le seul avant que je connaisse est celui d'avant notre rencontre, et crois moi, si j'avais pu y retourner, je n'aurai pas attendu que tu me le demandes pour le faire!

La phrase avait fusé sans que je n'y prenne garde, et Edward recula vivement sa tête. Touché.

-Je... tu..., bredouilla-t-il, tu le penses vraiment?

Oh non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il jouait à ce jeu là? Je vis encore cette blessure dans ses yeux, et j'avais beau avoir beaucoup de raisons pour le haïr, c'était moi-même que je détestais de le faire souffrir. Il le fait exprès, il le fait exprès, il le fait exprès, répétai-je dans ma tête pour reprendre un minimum de contenance.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, mais ce n'en est pas loin, oui, chuchotai-je.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Edward, les yeux baissés, passa nerveusement la fleur d'une main à l'autre, avant de relever la tête vers moi.

-C'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre, lâcha-t-il.

Il le fait exprès, ne te laisse pas attendrir par sa moue adorable, il le fait exprès...

-C'était aussi ma première fois, samedi, et tu as réussi à tout gâcher, répliquai-je.

Le souvenir me donna une envie de vomir: c'était la vérité, brute et pas jolie.

-Alors tu voudrais faire la même chose pour moi, s'étonna-t-il, juste pour le plaisir de ruiner _ma_ première fois?

-Au nom de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je pourrai facilement m'octroyer cette revanche, oui, lançai-je froidement, mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas du genre à m'amuser de la douleur des autres.

On était face à face, tendus et aux aguets, j'étais trop à bloc pour être celle qui calmerait la situation, et Edward me dévisageait avec un air passablement énervé.

-Je ne m'amusais pas, punaise! cria-t-il.

-Et comment je suis sensée le savoir?

-Puisque je te l'ai écrit! vociféra-t-il en désignant la lettre du doigt.

-Cela ne veut strictement plus rien dire pour moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu es sincère, Edward.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir?

Je le détaillais, ses mains crispées autour de la tige de la rose, dont un professeur consciencieux avait ôté les épines, son air triste et ses yeux embués dans lesquels je ne parvenais toujours pas à déceler son vrai visage.

-Il n'est pas dur de mentir, répondis-je lentement, lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de prendre un stylo et d'aligner de belles formules. Si tu me laissais réfléchir, je prendrai peut-être la décision que tu veux que je prenne.

-Mais... Je veux que tu la prenne maintenant! exigea-t-il en me fixant.

Il se moquait de moi? Depuis quand les rôles s'étaient inversés et me donnait-il des ordres?

-Je ne peux pas, Edward, répondis-je sur un ton énervé.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et se pencha vers moi. Quand sa bouche était assez proche de la mienne pour m'embrasser, il siffla:

-Est-ce que c'est oui ou non?

-Je te donnerai la réponse le jour où je saurai à qui je parle, objectai-je en le repoussant à nouveau.

Est-ce qu'il avait compris? Est-ce que je le verrai, une fois, sous son véritable jour?

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça ne pourra pas marcher, Bella... chuchota-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher? Il ne m'avait même pas dit ce que je lui avais avoué en premier! J'aurais dû, or je n'arrivais plus à être en colère contre lui. J'en avais marre de crier, de me débattre, d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arrangeait strictement rien en agissant ainsi. Il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse en moi, et de la résignation. Et surtout un gros tas de sentiments divers et confus.

-Alors peut-être que ça ne marchera jamais, conclus-je et je plaquai la lettre sur son torse, parfaitement sculpté, avant de me retourner.

Il n'essaya pas de me retenir lorsque je me dirigeai vers la porte, et heureusement: les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues, collant des mèches de mes cheveux dans mon cou. Je me laissais envahir par le chagrin dans ces couloirs obscurs et déserts, spectateurs inertes de mon désespoir.

Quand je parvins à distinguer la sortie, le seul mot qui résonnai dans ma tête m'était familier: pourquoi?

Sur le parking, l'air froid et glacial sécha mes larmes et le vent fouetta mes joues. Je ne savais pas si je regrettais ce que j'avais fait, ou si c'était la vérité, et que lui et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Je ne savais plus rien. J'étais complètement perdue.

Dehors, le soleil avait disparu, et aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel.

Sans étoiles, la nuit n'est que solitude...

* * *

**Alors, votre avis? Au départ, mon frère voulait que je refoule Edward de façon plus violente, mais j'ai estimé que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Bella. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ON VA LUI METTRE UNE RACLÉE? ^^**

**À bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 6: TU PEUX GARDER UN SECRET?**

**PS: J'ai découvert que "ambigues" s'écrivait "ambiguës"! Extra non? Merci la correction automatique de OpenOffice ;)**

**Appi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je sais, ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai rien publié, j'ai honte, très honte... J'ai eu plus de boulot que prévu, je suis tombée malade, et en plus l'inspiration n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous... Mais maintenant je suis motivée! Le prochain chapitre est en préparation, tout devrait reprendre un rythme normal! Et en plus, on a changé l'heure, donc l'été arrive, et ça, ce n'est jamais mauvais :D Merci en tout cas pour votre fidelité, vos reviews (j'en ai encore reçue une il y a quelques jours!), mises en favorite etc. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**'Tite réponse aux anonymes:**

**Eva: **Sadique, moi? Naaaaan, du tout :) Ou alors je ne le fais pas exprès!  
**aulandra17: **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant!  
**S: **Merci d'avoir laissé une review! Cependant, je tiens à préciser qu'Edward n'est pas un crétin... mais un imbécile ^^  
**aussidagility: **Tu aimes le titre de ma fic alors? Et bonne question, pourquoi, très bonne question... Comme ça!

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde! *mais vous avez tort, il fait beau dehors :P* Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir que... Alice est la copine d'Edward! :O**

**Héhé, poisson d'avril... ou pas?**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: TU PEUX GARDER UN SECRET?**

* * *

Les lampadaires dessinaient de petits cercles de lumière blanche, faibles halos qui éclairaient le parking plongé dans une obscurité totale. Les ombres projetées sur le bitume se mouvaient, s'allongeaient, s'étiraient puis se rétractaient sans cesse à chacun de mes pas, reflétant parfaitement le chaos de mes pensées. Si qui que ce soit m'aurait parlé en ce moment, je ne pouvais même pas garantir que j'aurais su aligner trois mots cohérents. Heureusement, pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait pas de m'auto-psychanalyser, mais juste d'atteindre ma voiture. Ce qui n'était pas évident, vu que je trébuchais tous les cinq pas à cause des larmes qui me brouillaient la vue, tout en voulant absolument m'éloigner le plus vite possible du lycée. Et d'Edward.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'un coup? Il avait écrit cette lettre... magnifique, et il avait eu l'air si innocent, gentil... Puis il était redevenu froid et impénétrable, comme s'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Je ne savais plus quoi croire.

Ma camionnette était plus loin que je ne le pensais. Lorsque je l'atteignis, j'insérais précipitamment la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et mon havre de paix m'accueillit avec un siège à moitié éventré: je pouvais enfin réfléchir tranquillement.

Je laissais tomber lourdement ma tête sur le volant. La colère, le chagrin, l'incompréhension se mêlaient en moi depuis quelques jours, et j'allais exploser. J'explosais. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur mes joues, creusant certainement de disgracieux sillons, trempant tout mon visage. J'étais secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, mon corps entier semblait m'échapper pour s'abandonner aux pleurs, et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était comme samedi soir, ou pire. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis. Pourtant, on en était toujours au même stade.

Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez nous. On était tout bonnement incapables de communiquer comme des êtres normaux. On était obligés de se blesser (si toute fois je l'avais blessé en partant), mais on n'arrivait pas à avouer qu'on l'était. C'était à en devenir fou. J'en devenais folle. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait? Non, il ne m'aimait pas, c'était évident. Mais pourquoi je n'abandonnais pas alors? Pourquoi je ne le laissais torturer d'autres filles dans son coin, ou ne pas les torturer, tout ce qu'il voudrait tant que je n'étais pas concernée? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lâcher l'affaire? Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer à ce point, quand même! Je le connaissais à peine! Et pourtant, je l'aimais à m'en crever le cœur.

Cupidon était un sacré con.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma fenêtre.

Edward, fut ma première réaction. Mais c'était un bruit bien trop délicat. Un petit geste sec, féminin. Je faillis presque m'évanouir de surprise lorsque je tournais la tête.

C'était Alice!

Elle me faisait signe d'ouvrir la porte, nullement gênée, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je sais, je ne devais pas ouvrir cette fenêtre. Je détestais cette fille plus qu'Edward (c'était dire) et elle était en train de s'incruster dans un moment privé et douloureux.

J'appuyais résolument sur le bouton et la fenêtre s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres avec un crissement affreux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grommelai-je.

-Coucou Bella! lança-t-elle gaiement. Tu me laisses rentrer ou quoi?

-Crève, lutin de malheur.

-Pardon? s'enquit-elle en penchant la tête. Je suis désolée, je n'entends rien, la fenêtre est à peine ouverte, tu comprends...

Je levai les yeux au ciel et déverrouillai la porte. Pardon, qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'étais en train de laisser entrer ma pire ennemie, ou au moins une complète inconnu, dans ma voiture sur un parking abandonné?

Son corps menu ne se glissa pas moins dans ma voiture avec souplesse et elle s'assit sur le siège du passager sans se plaindre de la mousse qui s'en échappait.

-Toi aussi, tu as soutien le soir? s'intéressa-t-elle comme si de rien était. Moi, je me suis inscrite en anglais renforcé, mes parents m'ont obligée.

Elle me regarda avec un large sourire, puis me glissa sur un ton de confidence:

-En fait, j'ai fait exprès d'obtenir des notes lamentables.

Quelle excuse de merde! pensai-je très fort.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça? demandai-je, sceptique.

Elle me dévisagea d'un air incrédule. Non, d'un air qui signifiait: Quelle pauvre fille.

-Parce que le prof me fait craquer! répondit-elle simplement, avant de souligner: C'est _Mr Whitlock_, notre prof.

Je fis un petit sourire poli, comme si j'avais tout à fait compris l'allusion. Le seul prof d'anglais que je connaissais avait 60 ans, un sacré ventre, et une haleine de chacal. C'était une femme.

-Et toi, tu faisais quoi?

Moi? Je me faisais briser le cœur pour la cinquième fois en trois jours par ton petit-ami.

-Maths, bougonnai-je.

Alice hocha la tête, fixa l'horizon pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers moi. C'était assez incroyable, elle était incapable de rester immobile plus de deux secondes. Il fallait toujours qu'un membre de son corps soit en mouvement, ne serait-ce que ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. Les mêmes que ceux d'Edward. Peut-être que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient fait craquer pour elle? Mon Dieu, je pensais encore à lui, j'étais pathétique. Et enfoncée jusqu'aux fesses dans une situation de m... modeste qualité, disons.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort, déclara soudainement ma voisine.

Surprise, je haussais les épaules, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir, car j'avais surement les yeux rouges et le visage trempé.

-C'est compliqué, murmurai-je.

J'y ajoutai un mouvement vague de la main, pour lui signifier que tout cela était bien trop complexe pour elle, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

-Oh! Raconte-moi tout! m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est qu'une histoire inintéressante, j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

… et ce que _je_ pense de _ton_ copain ne te concerne absolument pas, ajoutai-je intérieurement lorsqu'elle remonta ses genoux devant sa poitrine pour se mettre à l'aise, comme devant un bon film.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle, quand j'avais quatorze ans, je suis partie en camp de vacances à la mer. Une simple colonie, sur la côte, avec un petit groupe, dont la plupart des jeunes se connaissaient déjà des années précédentes, mais pour moi, c'était une première. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de partir sans mes parents! Tu aurais dû me voir, j'avais préparé mes bagages une semaine avant le départ, tellement j'avais hâte! Mon père essayait de freiner ma joie, mais rien à faire. Je passais des heures à me renseigner sur l'endroit où j'allais, les meilleurs sorties à faire, le restaurant immanquable...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, je me détendis. À vrai dire, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer une Alice, encore plus petite qu'aujourd'hui, trépignant sur place à l'idée de partir faire la fête sur la plage pendant une semaine.

-Quand je suis arrivée, au bout d'un long voyage en bus, j'aurais dû être crevée, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec le groupe, alors je me suis incrustée à la veillée, histoire de voir la tête des gens. Ils étaient presque tous plus grands que moi, j'étais vachement impressionnée!

Là par contre, j'avais du mal à imaginer que la fille en face de moi pouvait être timide. Mais je ne dis rien, car son visage traduisait une profonde mélancolie, et qu'il y avait un sacré suspens.

-Au milieu, il y avait un gars, qui amusait les autres en dansant. Il portait un débardeur et un short et se démenait sur la piste, bougeant comme un forcené. Il avait de la sueur de partout, pas très charmant, mais punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...

Ses yeux scintillaient à ce souvenir. Est-ce qu'ils luisaient comme ça aussi, quand elle parlait d'Edward à ses amies?

-Je peux te le dire, à toi, non? s'interrompit-elle brusquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance.

J'étais étonnée. Moi, j'avais surtout l'impression d'entendre une histoire à l'eau de rose qui ne me regardait en rien, et qui risquait juste de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le trou noir qu'était ma vie sentimentale.

-Oui, oui, répondis-je.

Cause toujours, sous-entendu.

-Il s'appelait Yann, il avait 23 ans.

-Vingt trois? m'exclamai-je.

-Oui, vingt-trois et cinq mois, soupira-t-elle comme si toutes celles à qui elle avait raconter son histoire avaient réagit comme moi. Les yeux bleus, pénétrants, un mèche brune qui lui cachait le visage, la peau bronzée et tout le reste. Même le tatouage en forme de dragon au creux des reins!

Elle me sourit et je faillis lui demander comment elle savait, pour le tatouage. Mais je me tus: après tout, à la plage, on se baigne non?

-Il me plaisait, bien-sûr, continua-t-elle. Il plaisait à toutes les filles! J'ai appris plus tard qu'il était sorti avec la moitié d'entre elles... Trois jours, trois petits jours après le début de la colo, et on était ensemble. Et moi, j'étais convaincue que je contrôlais la situation, que c'était grâce à mon charme mystérieux ou je ne sais quoi qu'il était tombé dans mes bras! Le soleil m'avait brûlé les neurones. Ou lui. J'adorais être avec lui. Il était beau, marrant, gentil, intelligent. Tout le monde le connaissait et il m'intégrait dans le groupe. J'étais si fière de l'entendre dire « Tiens, je vous présente Alice, ma petite copine! »!

-Et après? m'impatientai-je.

-Et bien, tu imagines qu'à vingt trois ans et sa bouille d'ange, Yann en avait vu passer, des filles. La veille de la si redoutée fin du voyage, il m'a emmené dans sa tente et m'a demandé de passer la nuit avec lui. Il était très gentil, attentionné, mais je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête. Il a insisté, alors j'ai... accepté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? m'inquiétai-je, imaginant le pire.

-Oh, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, me rassura-t-elle, même si j'étais angoissée. Mais le lendemain matin, quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser, il s'est levé d'un bond.

Je revoyais Edward en train de se rhabiller, d'enfiler son jean alors qu'il évitait mon regard. L'air de dire que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Douloureux.

Je sentis qu'Alice scrutait attentivement mon visage. Quoi? Il lui avait tout raconté?

-Au moins, il a été sincère, poursuit-elle tristement. Il m'a avoué que, même si j'étais mignonne, il ne m'avait dragué que pour ça, et que j'étais bien naïve de croire aux histoires d'amour. Qu'après tout, tout le monde fonctionnait comme ça, et que c'était la vie.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous. Mes larmes avaient séchées et j'osai enfin regarder Alice en face. Elle, qui bougeait toujours une partie de son corps, était étrangement calme, comme si elle était vidée. Sa peau pâle resplendissait sous la lumière blanche des lampadaires, et elle était... belle, j'imagine.

-Quel enfoiré, murmurai-je.

-Et oui! soupira-t-elle, et le monde se dégela. Mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant. Toi, par contre...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait sur moi? Méfiante, je lui répliquai:

-Quoi, moi?

-Oh, n'essaye pas de me mentir, Bella! s'écria-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je t'ai bien vu le déshabiller du regard! Allez, bouge tes fesses, je prends le volant.

-Regarder qui? m'offusquai-je.

Je tentai de lui résister alors qu'elle me poussa de mon siège pour s'asseoir à ma place, mais elle me pinça le bras. Résistance vaine, donc. Cette petite lutine était tyrannique. Je lui cédai les commandes, non sans ronchonner.

-J'ai regardé personne, moi, et puis d'abord, de quoi tu te mêles, ce ne sont pas tes oignons tout ça, et c'est ma voiture, vraiment, tu...

Elle ignora mes paroles et tourna la clé dans le contact.

-Eh, tu m'emmène où? m'exclamai-je.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Bella, répondit-elle sur un ton sévère. Si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, il fallait être plus discrète. Et maintenant, la solidarité féminine entre en jeu! Parce que, vu ta tête, l'heureux élu t'a brisé le cœur plus d'une fois.

-Quel heureux élu? tentai-je une dernière fois.

Alice soupira, se tourna lentement vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de marmonner:

-Mon frère. Et je te promet qu'il va en payer les conséquences.

Ma voiture démarra du premier coup. J'étais ébahie. Mais pas pour ça.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ma camionnette s'arrêta sur le flanc d'une colline, qui était certainement verdoyante en été, mais que la pluie avait transformée en pente glissante et dégoulinant de boue. La forêt occupait l'essentiel de l'espace autour de moi, comme toujours à Forks, et les arbres étaient tous si hauts, droits, touffus et rigoureusement identiques que j'étais incapable de savoir où j'étais. Le seul indice de présence humaine en cet endroit sauvage était une immense villa blanche, nichée à l'orée des bois.

Bon, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle preuve de vie humaine. Trois étages, une grande terrasse, un sous-sol transformé en garage et dont les portes, ouvertes, laissaient entrevoir au moins trois BMW d'un noir luisant, une pluie de roses à l'entrée et une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le salon. J'étais légèrement clouée sur place. Et pourtant, je commençais à avoir l'habitude des surprises. Restait à savoir si celle-ci était bonne ou mauvaise.

-Bienvenue chez moi! déclara Alice, un peu fière quand même.

Elle remonta la pente avec une agilité démoniaque pour se lancer vers la porte en chêne. Je la suivit, non en maugréant chaque fois que je menaçais de m'étaler dans cette vase gluante. Cependant, je parvins, plus ou moins vivante, au sommet de la colline, et ma nouvelle amie ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral.

Le salon, à l'échelle de l'extérieur, s'étendait sur tout le rez-de-chaussée. Trois longs canapés en cuir formaient un U autour du plus grand écran plat que j'avais vu de ma vie. Pour le reste, le décor était sommaire, mais si classieux qu'il devait coûter beaucoup de mois d'argent de poche. Dans un coin du salon trônait un majestueux piano à queue. Je ne me connaissais pas assez en musique pour juger s'il était bon ou mauvais, mais en tout cas, il était beau. D'un noir jais et luisant, il reflétait le plafond et les murs blancs dans une mise en abîme dérangeante. J'étais impressionnée. Et effrayée, un peu, aussi.

Un des murs était entièrement caché par une large bibliothèque, les autres étaient ornés de vastes tableaux, représentant des paysages et... cinq personnes.

-Qui est-ce? demandai-je, intriguée.

-Ah, les portraits, s'amusa Alice et elle s'approcha.

Elle désigna le plus haut, celui d'un homme à l'apparence hautaine, aux cheveux clairs et au teint pâle; à cause de l'obscurité, je n'arrivais pas à en voir plus.

-Voici Carlisle Cullen. Mon père. Et ça, continua-t-elle en montrant le visage chaleureux d'une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années, c'est Esmée, ma maman.

C'était vraiment la rencontre parentale la plus originale de ma vie. Carlisle et Esmée semblaient me toiser d'en haut du mur, l'air jeune et infiniment sages à la fois, et je me sentais vraiment, vraiment petite.

-Mon père est chirurgien à l'hôpital de Port Angeles et il adore son job, il rentre très tard. Du coup, ma mère a suivi une formation pour être secrétaire là-bas. Elle a un diplôme pour être prof d'université, et elle va perdre son temps à écouter les vieilles dames se plaindre au téléphone! Elle prétend que c'est pour surveiller mon père, mais je crois qu'elle a juste envie d'être près de lui. C'est mignon, conclut-elle avec un petit mouvement d'épaule.

Je souris, et je vis le portrait d'un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'Alice, qui avait de courtes boucles foncées et un grand sourire farceur.

-Et lui, c'est ton frère?

-Ouais! Je te présente Emmett, plus grand farceur que la Terre n'ait jamais eu l'honneur de porter!

Après le plus bel imbécile, voilà le plus grand farceur, décidément, ils les collectionnent! ironisa ma voix intérieure.

"Tu devrais pas faire dodo à cette heure, toi?" lui rétorquai-je.

-Il a 23 ans et habite à Portland pour ses études de vétérinaire, poursuivit Alice. Accessoirement _la_ filière où le rapport travail/présence féminine dans la classe était le plus élevé, selon lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment un profil de littéraire!

-Je vois le genre, approuvai-je. Capitaine d'équipe de foot, je présume?

-Tout à fait! confirma Alice d'un signe de tête. Et il change de sport quand il est sorti avec toutes les pom-pom girl de l'équipe. Pour l'instant, il a aussi fait du rugby, du basket et du karaté!

On ria en même temps lorsqu'elle raconta cette anecdote. En fait, j'aimais bien cette fille, et sa famille riche mais banale. Je me sentais pourtant mal à l'aise. Regarder ces portraits, presque en noir et blanc à cause de la nuit qui tombait, dehors, c'était un peu... morbide, comme première rencontre. Même l'air taquin d'Emmett et le sourire radieux d'Alice sur son portrait ne me rassuraient pas.

-Et lui, je ne te le présente même plus... termina Alice en indiquant le dernier tableau. Edward Anthony Cullen, mon autre abruti de frère. Il a 9 mois et 4 jours de plus que moi, ce qui fait que je suis dans la même classe que lui depuis notre naissance. L'horreur.

Je retins ma respiration, comme si j'avais peur que le portrait prendrait vie, et osais jeter un coup d'œil sur l'image. Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original, mais c'était plutôt une bonne copie. Sa peau semblait luire faiblement, ses mèches couleur cuivre entouraient son visage sans défaut, comme une auréole, l'air de dire "tu vois que je ne suis pas méchant?", et j'avais l'impression que ses yeux me fixaient. Il esquissait un sourire, joueur, et ses prunelles flamboyaient. Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi en ce moment? Où était-il? Encore au lycée?

J'eus un sursaut de panique. Est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver ici n'importe quand? Heureusement, Alice me sauva de cet étrange tête-à-tête:

-Edward est à son cours de piano, le connaissant, il rentrera sûrement tard. On monte? demanda-t-elle.

-Il fait du piano? m'étonnai-je.

-Ben, oui! répondit-elle. Une fois qu'il a commencé à jouer, impossible de l'arrêter!

-Il joue bien?

-Tu plaisantes? Il en fait depuis tout petit! Parfois, il compose des morceaux lui-même.

J'aimerais bien qu'il m'en écrive un, fût ma première pensée. Avant de me faire taper dessus par ma conscience.

-Bon, on monte? s'impatienta Alice.

Je hochai la tête et la suivit. Alors que l'on montait l'escalier, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au majestueux piano à queue. J'imaginais Edward, ses doigts volant au-dessus des touches, jouant une mélodie incroyablement complexe, juste pour m'épater, ou au contraire infiniment douce, mélancolique. Je voyais ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux avec élégance, son corps se tendre sous la concentration et je sentais la merveilleuse intensité qu'il dégageait.

-Je vais pas te faire visiter toute la maison non plus, me coupa mon amie, mais à droite, il y a l'ex-chambre d'Emmett qui est aussi chambre d'amis, à côté la chambre de mes parents, à gauche la mienne et la salle de bains, de sorte à ce que je sois toujours la première le matin, et au bout du couloir, le terrier du loup!

La porte de la chambre d'Edward était entre-ouverte, et, bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y glisser un regard.

Non, Bella! m'intima ma conscience.

Je l'ignorai. À travers la mince ouverture, seul le papier peint, d'un gris très doux, était visible. Une grande vitre qui donnait sur le jardin. Un parquet au sol, qui donnait un aspect luxueux. Quelques habits sales par terre - je me sentis rougir lorsque je vis ses sous-vêtements traîner.

-C'est par ici, ma jolie! appela Alice de sa chambre.

-J'arrive.

Elle m'accueillis avec un "Raconte-moi tout!" enjoué, mais j'avais une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Cette maison, si grande et vide, était presque effrayante dans le noir. Et j'avais vu la chambre d'Edward, ou un minuscule spoiler. Un lieu intime, une partie de sa vie privée. Désormais, ce n'était plus un amour de lycée, une histoire de gamins qui ne comptais que à l'école. Edward Cullen existait réellement, en dehors de Forks High School. Il avait un frère, une sœur, des parents, un deuxième prénom. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer désormais. Il n'était pas un simple fantasme.

Ce gars existait pour de vrai. Y compris dans ma vie.

* * *

**Poisson, donc :) Comme le faisait remarquer ma chère BellaLara, que je remercie d'ailleurs très fort pour son soutien (jtadore!), il n'y ****a beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai. Plus au prochain alors? Il s'appellera... JURE-LE!**

******A vos boutons verts, si vous ne me détestez pas :) et bon weekend!**

******Appi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je suis super contente que vous lisiez encore ma fic' après tout ce temps! Je voulais écrire ce chapitre très vite, parce que j'étais inspirée, mais mon prof de SVT a jugé malin de nous coller un bac blanc et un contrôle à une semaine d'intervalle, sans nous prévenir. J'imagine que ça l'aide à se sentir viril... Bref, normalement, ce chapitre devrait être plus long, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trente ans non plus ^^ Je suis désolée s'il est un peu court! Du coup je dois réagencer mon plan aussi... **

**Allez, 'tite réponse aux anonymes, ou à _L_'anonyme et bonne lecture au reste!**

**Eva: **Et bien, tu attends le retour d'Edward avec plus d'impatience que Bella... Bon chapitre et merci pour ta fidelité :)

**On se voit en bas!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7: JURE-LE**

* * *

-Bon, commençons par le commencement, psalmodia Alice.

J'étais allongée sur son lit, très confortable d'ailleurs, et elle pivotait nerveusement sur sa chaise de bureau. On aurait dit une séance de psychanalyse, à l'exception notable du grand sourire de ma psychologue.

-Et bien, comment dire... tentai-je.

Commencer par le commencement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quand est-ce que tout cela avait débuté? J'avais l'impression de nourrir cette obsession malsaine pour Edward Cullen le magnanime depuis ma naissance, ce qui était impossible. De toute façon, je l'avais rencontré au lycée, quand je venais d'emménager. Les souvenirs me revenaient peu à peu.

_Flash-back_

_Une cour ridiculement petite. Cinquante mètres sur cinquante, grand maximum. On pouvait discerner l'intrépide gendarme qui escaladait les graviers à l'autre bout. Tellement plus petite qu'à Phœnix que c'en était effrayant. J'étais tétanisée. Je connaissais l'agoraphobie, mais pas la phobie des petits villages humides et paumés. Maintenant, oui._

_Quelqu'un me bouscula brusquement._

_-Pardon, marmonna un garçon un peu grassouillet en passant._

_Il mâchait un chewing-gum d'un côté de sa bouche, m'offrant ainsi un espèce de sourire en coin pathétique, avant de s'avancer, le pas lourd, vers les portes d'entrée. Charmant. Tout le monde était comme ça ici?_

_Puis une autre présence. Le crissement des graviers. Le pas léger. L'impression qu'un courant d'air m'avait caressé le visage. L'odeur hypnotisante. L'allure noble. Un garçon, si on pouvait appeler cet Apollon un garçon traversait la cour comme si c'était chez lui. Autour de lui, un groupe d'amis qui essayaient de se donner un air de maîtres de maison, mais ils étaient tous là à cause de l'aura du garçon. Cette aura, puissante et dorée, qui m'avait caressé le visage._

_-Hé, c'est la petite de Swan là-bas! avait gueulé l'un d'eux._

_Je m'étais empressé de me retourner, de cacher mon visage rougissant derrière mes boucles brunes et de marcher sans trébucher dans cette mer de graviers. Ce qui n'était pas gagné._

_Je l'entendis rire, le plus beau son du monde, alors que je m'étalai sur le sol. Incroyable, c'était toujours à moi que ce genre de choses arrivaient. Je mourrais de honte par terre, pendant que ce dieu vivant discutait joyeusement avec ses copains, comme si je n'avais même pas existé. Les rencontres fortuites avec coup de foudre au premier regard: une grosse arnaque._

_-Ça va, toi? demanda un visage inquiet au-dessus de moi._

_Une petite brune m'aida à me relever._

_-Merci, marmonnai-je en essuyant mes mains sur mon jean._

_Angela venait de secourir Bella la maladroite pour la première fois, pas pour la dernière. Elle ne savait même pas qui j'étais, et je l'aimais tout de suite._

_Fin du flash-back_

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes?

La question d'Alice vint troubler le brouillard de mes souvenirs et sa chambre se matérialisa autour de moi avec une netteté aveuglante.

-Je ne sais pas, parce qu'il est... beau j'imagine, tentai-je. Et...

Je cherchais mes mots, en vain. Alice haussa un sourcil perplexe, et je fus obliger d'admettre ce triste constat: je me faisais briser le cœur par quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi je l'aimais. Ma gorge se noua et j'avais envie de pleurer. J'en avais marre, marre, marre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée d'en parler maintenant. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, déclarai-je en me levant.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi je l'aimais? Pourquoi? Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Juste partir d'ici, où son odeur flottait partout.

-Stop, m'intima Alice et elle m'empoigna le bras.

Comme Edward m'avait pris le poignet. Délicatement, si gentiment. Comme il m'avait embrassé.

-Lâche-moi, lui répliquai-je.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, ferme.

-Ne pars pas, Bella.

Elle l'avait dit tel une supplique, ou un service à lui rendre. À qui? Je ne la connaissais même pas, cette fille!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai, répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi? s'indigna-t-elle et la sienne monta dans les aigus. Pourquoi? Je vais te dire pourquoi. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, j'ai voulu être ton amie. Mais toi, tu t'amuses à t'enfermer toute seule, avec Angela, et tu ne laisses personne s'approcher de toi. Il y a un mur épais entre toi et le reste, et tu le construis toi-même! Tu ne t'es même pas présentée, tu n'as fait aucun effort pour t'intégrer, tu donnes toujours l'air de vouloir fuir et t'effacer de ce monde! Tu passes ton temps à te la jouer mystérieuse qui ne veux pas d'attention, alors que tu en crèves d'envie!

-Je ne _veux_ pas d'attention, merde! criai-je en un sanglot. Tout le monde ne souhaite pas avoir des tonnes d'amis, comme toi et ton frère! Toujours chercher à tout savoir sur tout, à être les plus populaires, à se foutre de la petite Bella qui est dans son coin... Tout ça parce que vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme vous!

Mes épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. La dernière phrase, elle était pour Edward. Ou peut-être que tout était pour Edward. Je vidais toute ma rancœur, me délivrais de mon amertume, de tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire, à lui.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux en te défoulant sur moi? fulmina Alice en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi tu vas pas le voir avec ton courage formidable de Madame-j'ai-tout-compris? Pourquoi tu vas pas le remettre en place un peu, lui et ses manières à la con, celles qui te crèvent tellement le cœur que tu pues la tristesse à dix lieues à la ronde?

Elle m'affronta du regard. Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, lâchai-je.

Silence. Alice avait relâché mon bras et se tenait debout, entre moi et la porte.

-Pourquoi? s'obstina-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est Edward Cullen, et que je suis Bella Swan, marmonnai-je. Et que quand je passe mon temps à penser à lui quand je suis chez moi, à le chercher quand je suis au lycée et à le regarder à m'en crever les yeux quand il est là, en face de moi, lui, il ne voit que la minable petite intello qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise.

-Vraiment? m'interrogea Alice, et, sans attendre ma réponse, elle répéta: Vraiment? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de lui? Du garçon qui passe des heures derrière son piano à jouer des mélodies langoureuses dédiées à cette belle brune qu'il dévore des yeux quand elle rougit? De celui qui passe ces soirées à faire des aller-retours devant ta maison, se demandant s'il doit sonner ou pas, et qui reste finalement là, à contempler la lumière de ta chambre tel une mouche devant une lampe? Qui vient voir sa sœur pour lui dire qu'il se trouve con jusqu'à la moelle, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à changer? Celui qui t'observe tout le temps de dos, parce qu'il a peur que tu le vois, et qui accumule les brouillons déchirés de lettres d'adieux, d'amour et d'excuses dans sa chambre?

Je m'assis sur son lit, hésitante et hébétée. Est-ce qu'elle disait la vérité? Est-ce que c'était ça, le vrai Edward Cullen?

Je poussai un soupir tremblant et fermai mes yeux. Je l'imaginais, lui, avec son regard froid et distant, ses manières glaciales, son visage des mauvais jours, ce même lui tourmenté derrière son piano, ou posant nerveusement sa magnifique calligraphie sur papier, le stylo qui crisse, puis lui qui se lève, rageur et au bord des larmes, et déchire une énième feuille pour la jeter par terre. Lui enfin avec ses yeux ardents, brûlant de ce je-ne-sais-quoi de mystère, qui m'épie en secret par la fenêtre... Est-ce qu'elle disait vrai?

Pourquoi Dieu voudrais-tu qu'elle mente? chuchota ma voix intérieure.

Alice se pencha sur moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Soudain, un calme immense m'envahit. Ce calme des certitudes. J'étais calme et sereine quand je lui répondis, sans sanglots lamentable ni trémolos involontaires:

-D'accord. Je l'aime pour la manière qu'il m'a regardé, parfois. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il dégage, ce magnifique mélange de beauté, de grâce et d'intelligence. J'aime bien sa façon de parler aussi, et d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Il a de beaux yeux – tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet qu'ils ont sur moi. Et puis... J'ai l'impression que sans lui, ma vie perdrait encore un peu plus de sens.

Un nouveau silence, paisible cette fois. Alice s'assit à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me consoler.

-Tu sais, je pense que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ma belle, me sourit-elle. Mais il n'y a qu'Edward pour gâcher ça. On va l'en empêcher, ok?

J'étais incapable de lui répondre, ma voix était cassée par les pleurs. Pourtant, je sentais dans mon cœur qu'elle avait raison: je devais l'empêcher de nous détruire encore une fois. Je hochai légèrement la tête.

-Bien! se réjouit ma nouvelle confidente. Il est temps d'établir un plan.

-Un plan? m'exclamai-je. Allez, on est plus à l'école primaire quand même!

-Tu veux mon aide, oui ou non? demanda Alice avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Et là, je suis sensée dire « Oh oui, Grande Professionnelle des Histoires d' Amour à Majuscules »? plaisantai-je.

Elle m'assena un coup d'épaule qui me renversa sur le lit.

-Oui, sous peine de chatouilles, me menaça-t-elle.

On éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit. Le rire d'Alice était léger, tintant tel un carillon d'argent. Un petit rayon de soleil et d'espoir.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle et mon sérieux.

-Non, répliqua Alice, implacable.

-Quoi encore? m'indignai-je.

-Jure moi que peu importe quel plan farfelu j'invente, tu le suivra à la lettre.

-Euh... Tu me laisses un peu de libre arbitre quand même?

-Non, répondit Alice sur un ton catégorique. Jure-le, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

Je poussai un soupir. Malgré tout, elle restait un peu gamine. Mais bon, bizarrement, elle me donnait envie de la suivre dans ses conneries. C'était surement à cause de l'énergie indéniable qu'elle dégageait.

-D'accord, abandonnai-je. Je jure que malgré tout ce que tu pourra bien m'inventer comme plan dément, je le suivrai.

-À la lettre, exigea-t-elle.

-_À la lettre_, capitulai-je par pur suicide.

Elle me lança un sourire éblouissant, ravi, enthousiaste et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Alors, je propose que... commença-t-elle.

Mais à ce moment, un autre bruit interrompit nos conspirations. Un crissement de pneus.

La panique monta en moi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment, sérieusement et sans rire être...

-Shit, Edward! s'écria mon amie.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, alors que je gisais, tétanisée, sur le lit.

-C'est bien lui! murmura-t-elle après avoir vérifié. Vite, par ici!

Me saisissant la main avant que je n'ai le temps de réagit, elle m'entraina en courant vers le bout du couloir. La chambre d'Edward.

-Il est rentré plus tôt, cet abruti, continua à maugréer Alice. Normalement il rentre après dix heures, ce n'était pas du tout prévu!

Ça, pour ne pas être prévu, ce n'était pas prévu! Merde merde merde, je n'étais psychologiquement absolument pas de taille à l'affronter maintenant! Un seul de ses regards et adios ma détermination à le mettre à mes pieds à coup de machinations sombres et farfelues concoctées par sa sœur!

Cette dernière me poussait violemment contre la porte de _sa _chambre et la traversa en un éclair. Dehors, j'entendis la porte du garage se fermer, ce qui acheva de me paniquer.

-Calme-toi Bella, je vais avoir besoin que tu sois très, très calme... me prévins Alice.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? couinai-je.

La petite lutine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de son frangin. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher. Je tendis prudemment la tête.

À droite, à un mètre, la terrasse de la chambre parentale, et en dessous de moi, cinq mètres de vide.

-Quoique tu ai en tête comme plan de malade, oublie, grommelai-je.

Alice soupira.

-Écoute, on a fait ça des milliers de fois quand on était gosse, il suffit d'enjamber la fenêtre, de tendre le bras vers la balustrade du balcon et de ramener tes pieds, et tu es saine et sauve!

Son discours rentra par une oreille et sortit par l'autre. J'avais absolument horreur du vide, mais mes hochements de tête frénétiques ne dissuadèrent pas Alice pour autant.

-Allez, dépêche-toi ou tu vas te retrouver en face de mon frère d'ici quelques secondes, et je crois me souvenir que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous être quittés en bons termes...

Elle ne m'aurait pas fait flancher si le pas pressé d'Edward Cullen n'avait pas résonné sur la terrasse. Il devait être juste devant la porte d'entrée.

-Vas-y! chuchota Alice et je passai ma jambe par-dessus le barreau.

Stop stop stop! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Défenestration?

-Au secours! glapis-je et ma main glissa, trempée de sueur.

-Tais-toi! m'ordonna Alice. Prends la balustrade à droite avec ta main, voilà, tend un peu, inspire, et maintenant, balance le pied!

Je fermai les yeux, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, les réouvrit et... me jetai dans le vide.

Une douleur criante traversa mon poignet lorsqu'il du supporter le poids de tout mon corps. Mes doigts se serrèrent de toutes leurs maigres forces autour du barreau torsadé de la terrasse, mais leur moiteur rendait ma prise aussi solide que sur le dos d'une baleine.

-Alice! voulus-je crier, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Ma main se crispa de plus belle à la barre de fer et tint bon. Mon genou s'écorcha inévitablement contre le revêtement du mur et mon pied vint se caler entre deux barreaux. Le temps de me coller au fer forgé, froid dans l'air du soir, et de tendre tous mes muscles pour éviter de tomber, j'entendis mon amie claquer la fenêtre et Edward ouvrir la porte.

J'étais seule.

J'inspirai un grand coup. J'avais réussi!

Je faillis me détendre et je me rattrapai juste au bon moment. Il restait encore cinq mètres avant le sol dur et gelé, et il n'était pas question de tomber maintenant, surtout que j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir, entre les explications d'Alice et mon mémorable saut plus qu'acrobatique, que l'histoire des brouillons éparpillés sur le sol était bien véridique. Je sentis quelque chose fondre en moi, ce qui était plutôt agréable.

Dans la maison, les voix d'Edward et Alice se répondaient à vive allure. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, donc j'imaginais qu'Alice improvisait un alibi pour pouvoir sortir et me ramener sans que son frère ne se doute de rien. Et dans la voiture, elle m'expliquerait tranquillement et en détail son plan machiavélique Ah, que la vie pouvait être simple!

Oui, grosse maligne, mais elle va pas embarquer tout le matos d'escalade pour te descendre de là _discrètement_, me rappela ma conscience.

"Rabat-joie" soufflai-je.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je fis un petit tour de la terrasse pour trouver une issue. J'en conclus qu'il y en avait trois: sauter de cinq mètres, ce qui me parut, même à moi, irraisonnable, ou casser la vitre des parents et ressortir par la maison, ce qui était de loin la solution la moins discrète, ou me laisser glisser sur un ou deux mètre le long de la gouttière, puis désescalader la fenêtre du rez-de chaussé et finir par un mini-saut à l'atterrissage parfait.

"Allez Bella, fonce!" m'encourageai-je.

Au toucher, la gouttière était froide. Une fois y être accrochée tant bien que mal avec tout mon poids, elle était surtout glissante.

* * *

**Je sais je sais, beaucoup d'acrobaties pour pas beaucoup d'Edward... En même temps, vous vouliez de l'action! ;) Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi finalement?**

**À bientôt pour la suite, le chapitre 8: SOIS IRRÉSISTIBLE!**

**Encore merci à tout le monde, et tout particulièrement à ma petite BellaLara adorée, qui a gentiment relu la première partie, et qui découvre maintenant la suite :)**

**Appi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Oui, je suis encore en vie! J'avoue que j'ai hésité à mourir un instant (vers le bac par exemple, comme ça serait dommage... ^^). Je suis abosulment sincérement désolée d'encore vous avoir fait attendre :( J'ai eu peu de temps ces derniers mois, et ce que j'ai produit durant mes pauses ne me satisfaisiaat pas. Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas réussit à mes yeux, mais bon, le prochain sera plus intéressant! J'espère que de votre côté tout va bien: vous abez passé des épreuves/exams/concours/bac/brevet?**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews, y compris aux anonymes, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8: SOIS IRRÉSISTIBLE**

* * *

À une vitesse digne d'un parc d'attractions, je glissai le long de la gouttière. Je cramponnais mes doigts de toutes mes forces autour du tuyau, mais mes paumes s'échauffèrent à cause du frottement et mes mains me brûlaient. Ma jambe droite se rappa douloureusement au revêtement de la villa, tandis que les semelles de mes baskets émettaient un gémissement plaintif pendant que j'essayais de me freiner contre le mur. Au secours!

Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, je sentais mes forces me quitter, mon âme s'enfuir par ma bouche - enfin, pas vraiment. Je voyais surtout la fenêtre du rez de chaussé s'approcher dangereusement. Je devais m'arrêter ici! Je tentais de me tourner pour m'arrêter en calant mon côté droit contre la maison. Pour seul résultat, j'obtins une douleur supplémentaire à mon épaule qui s'y cogna avec force. Pas moyen de freiner! Le rebord en brique de la fenêtre en question griffa ma cuisse. Aïe punaise! Je serrais les dents. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution: descendre au terminus. Alias le sol, un mètre plus bas. Tant qu'à faire, me raisonnai-je.

Le terminus fut violent. Mes pieds attérirent durement à terre, des fourmis de douleur se répandirent dans mes jambes, et le choc me déséquilibra.

-Noooon! soufflai-je, et je tombais sur mes fesses.

Encore ébahie par ma descente, je me laissais choir sur le sol pour reprendre ma respiration. J'avais réussi! Je souris aux étoiles au-dessus de ma tête. Décidemment, ce garçon m'en apportait, des sensations fortes. Jamais je n'aurais osé faire ce genre de choses auparavant. Étais-ce bien moi, là, allongée sur l'herbe humide de l'immense jardin d'Edward Cullen, à la suite d'une chute libre le long d'une gouttière?

La douleur lancinante qui travers ma jambe lorsque je voulu me lever me rappella la vérité, et un détail important en bonus: la baie vitrée. Je retins ma respiration. Oh mon Dieu.

Là, à une épaisseur de verre de moi. Les mains négligemment enfouies dans ses poches, la tête penchée vers la droite et ses boucles en désordre, comme toujours. Un simple pantalon beige, une chemise d'un blanc parfait. L'épaule de droite légèrement décalée par rapport à celle de gauche, comme s'il ne se tenait pas vraiment là, mais qu'il était autre part dans son esprit, et que son corps n'était qu'une (sublime) carcasse abondonnée sur terre. Edward Cullen, donc, se tenait debout, droit devant moi. Et de dos.

Immédiatement, je replongeai par terre, en sécurité derrière le mur. Je l'entendis crier quelque chose à Alice, puis un instant de silence. Est-ce qu'il avait senti ma présence? L'appréhension me torda l'estomac. Je m'en serais bien passée, de ces sensations fortes! Si seulement je n'avais pas tenté de me lever, me maudis-je. L'attente me parut interminable. Tant que je n'aurais pas entendu _ses_ pas monter lentement l'escalier vers la chambre dont je venais de m'enfuir, rien ne me garantissait qu'il ne surgirait pas soudainement d'un recoin du jardin pour venir me soutirer un baiser, ou des explications. Là, dans l'air frais du soir, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles et le noir touffu du ciel, nous deux, simples silhouettes enfouies dans un bousquet, enlacés pour toujours. Hmm. Pourquoi pas.

Pourquoi tout n'était pas plus simple? me demandai-je pour la millième fois. Et s'il m'avait vu? Est-ce qu'il viendrait? Quand? Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de moi après ce que je lui avais dit? Je fermai les yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul méchant de l'histoire. Peut-être que je devais lui pardonner de ses travers. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme cela avec une autre fille. Alice l'avait bien dit: on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de toutes ces machinations pour arriver à nos fins? Est-ce qu'il fallait que j'accepte de comploter avec Alice? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment qu'il souffre autant que moi?

Une larme coula entre mes cils. Une larme de tristesse, certes, mais ma respiration était paisible. J'imaginais un petit Edward courir sur la pelouse où j'étais allongée, ou lui en train de lire un livre, installé au même endroit, ses longs orteils blancs jouant avec les brins d'herbe... Au loin, un piano chantait une lente valse, douce mélodie d'antan...

Wait. Un piano? Je tendis l'oreille. Oui, un piano! Je l'entendais clairement maintenant! Les notes semblaient s'envoler vers le ciel et disparaître entre les branches des arbres vers des lieux au-délà de ma petite vie d'humaine. C'était une berceuse, et c'était... Edward qui jouait.

D'un coup, je sentis l'irrépressible envie de marcher. Malgré les protestations de tous les membres de mon corps, je me levais lentement, pour ne pas dire péniblement, et me délaissai à la contemplation du décor.

Quelle chance les Cullen avaient d'avoir la forêt au bord de leur jardin! D'ici, on aurait dit que le monde leur appartenait. Tout, jusqu'à l'horizon obscur, était couvert de ces bois verts que je haïssais de tout mon cœur d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais en paix, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le piano était en harmonie complète avec le spectacle du ciel étoilé, et je soupirais d'aise. Un peu plus loin, je me blottis contre le tronc d'un sapin dont l'écorce odorante formait un coussin douillet. J'inspirais profondément l'odeur de l'instant. Feuilles, épines, fraîcheur, herbe, douceur.

J'allais lui pardonner, à la fin. C'était fait ainsi.

Je laissais Edward me bercer un moment encore. Il était très doué, mais cela ne me surprenait pas. La musique, par contre, m'était si étrangement familière que je m'étonnais de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Elle était lente, presque langoureuse, et vrivole en même temps. On aurait dit le vol d'un papillon doré.

- Eh, Bella-au-bois-dormant, dépêche-toi! siffla une voix du coin de la maison.

Alice. Mon crépuscule musical s'effondra.

- Ouais ouais, j'arrive... grommelai-je.

Ma jambe endolorie de se plier et je du me tenir à l'arbre pour me lever.

- Bouge tes fesses, son morceau est presque fini! me pressa Alice, dont je distinguais la silhouette menue dans la pénombre.

Trébuchante, traînant la jambe et cramponnant mon épaule en compote, j'accourus aussi vite (et discrètement) que je le pouvais. Arrivée au mur, Alice saisit mon poignet, ce qui commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude) et m'entraîna vers la pente au pied de laquelle ma petite camionnette m'attendait sagement. La belle mélodie d'Edward s'éloigna, à ma plus grande tristesse...

- C'est quoi, ce qu'il joue? lui demandai-je. Et lâche ma main, je sais marcher toute seule!

Mon amie descendit la colline en trois sauts parfaitement maîtrisés, mais sans un mot. Je la suivit en râlant, glissant deux fois plus qu'à l'aller (c'est bien connu, la descente est plus dure que la montée!). Quand j'arrivai enfin à ma voiture, Alice avait déjà inséré la clé dans le contact. Retenir: ne jamais laisser une jeune fille sournoise conduire votre machine ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, parce que vous n'êtes pas près de récupérer votre trousseau.

- Viens, assied-toi là, dit-elle en me montrant le siège du conducteur. Je vais prendre ma voiture, quand tu me vois passer, tu me suis, ok? C'est pas très compliqué, un petit virage en arrière et ensuite, tout droit jusqu'à chez toi! Passe-moi ton numéro de portable, on discutera durant le trajet.

Je faillis lui dire que téléphoner en conduisant était très déconseillé, mais elle avait l'air particulièrement pressée, donc je choisis de me taire et de débiter mon numéro de tête; une de mes seules qualités était de me souvenir de ce genre d'informations futiles par cœur, et j'en tirais une certaine fierté. Il fallait bien avoir un atout dans la vie non? Je m'assis derrière le volant, à ma place préférée, et attendis Alice. Celle-ci ne me fit pas patienter longtemps: au bout de quelques secondes, une voiture de sport jaune canari recula en trombe, dérapa avec classe, il faut bien l'avouer, et, dans un virage sans faille, elle se retrouva comme par miracle sur la route. Je me précipitai à sa poursuite avec une telle fébrilité qu'on se serait cru dans un mauvais film - tiens, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais cette remarque, ce soir!

Une fois sur la route, je me retournai brièvement. D'ici la villa des Cullen, masquée par les arbres autour, ne semblait jamais avoir existé; seule la petite mélodie lointaine me prouvait qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait bien le seul garçon que je n'eusse jamais aimé...

Dans ma poche, mon vibreur me tira de mes réflexions. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, la petite! Je l'extirpai tant bien que mal d'une main de ma poche (pas question que je lâche le volant!) et l'ouvrit.

- Pfiou, on l'a échappé belle! s'exclama une voix joyeuse de l'autre côté du fil.

Je fis une grimace, mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Alors, c'était si dur que ça, cette gouttière? me provoqua-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois, surveille ton frère au lieu de jeter des lycéennes innocentes par la fenêtre, lui répliquai-je froidement.

J'avais risqué ma vie! Quel suicide absurde, honnêtement! Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute non plus. Elle avait juste voulu m'aider, après tout. Après un court silence, je me décidai donc, gentille comme j'étais, à briser la glace.

- Tiens, dis-moi, quelle était cette chanson que ton frère jouait?

Ben oui, gentille peut-être, mais curieuse quand même! Alice ne m'en tint pas rigueur et répondit comme si de rien était:

- Ah, ça, je crois que c'est une composition de lui-même. Ça lui prend des fois, il a écrit pas mal de petites mélodies! C'est sa préférée; une fois qu'il a commencé à la jouer, pas moyen de l'écarter du piano! Par contre, j'ai aucune idée du titre, il faudrait que je lui demande, mais tu sais, il est assez réservé sur ses compositions, sa musique, c'est son monde... Parfois, il est totalement impénétrable, quoi que je fasse!

Non, sans blague...

- Enfin, se reprit Alice, parlons plutôt de toi.

- Moi? demandai-je, sur un ton innocent.

- Mais oui, toi, et mon formidable plan pour reconquérir cet imbécile!

Je marmonnai quelques jurons inaudibles, mais ma correspondante enchaîna avec enthousiasme:

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est trouver un moyen pour qu'il revienne vers toi et s'excuse en face de toi pour avoir été si cruel, puis il te déclarera sa flamme, tu l'embrasses langoureusement, et ensuite... Enfin, le reste ne regarde que vous deux!

Elle éclata de rire et je fis mine d'être impressionnée par son idée. Vraiment, je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même...

- Bien. Il est déjà sous ton charme. Simplement, il agit comme s'il pouvait te résister. Il n'y a pas pire ennemi pour Edward que sa propre fierté. Plus tu te traîne à ses pieds, plus il va s'éloigner; plus tu seras distante, plus cela l'intriguera et le poussera à aller te voir.

J'acquiesçai d'un bref marmonnement.

- De plus, si tu continues à l'esquiver comme tu l'as fait les derniers jours - non, ne me ment pas Bella, je t'ai vu! - il y a moins de chances qu'il soit pris de remords. Il faut au contraire que tu sois éblouissante, que tu passes devant lui à longueur de journée avec un sourire radieux, que tu traînes avec d'autres garçons et que tu l'ignores royalement pour qu'il ne puisse plus te résister!

- En gros, tu me demandes de me transformer en Edward-fille? m'enquis-je.

- Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça! sourit-elle. Tu es déjà attirante, sinon il ne serait pas amoureux de toi. Je veux que tu soit plus qu'attractive. Je veux qu'il se prosterne devant ta beauté. Je veux que tu sois irrésistible.

Vu comme ça, ça paraissait à la fois logique et diabolique. Devenir une Edward-fille, est-ce que je voulais vraiment? Je réfléchis quelques instants à la question. D'un côté, ma conscience m'alertait avec un énorme clignotant rouge du danger de cette nouvelle mission, autant pour lui que pour moi. On n'allait pas s'en sortir sans blessures, c'était certain. J'allais devoir endosser un rôle totalement différent de ma personnalité, et il ne viendrait s'excuser véritablement s'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il aurait mal.

De l'autre côté, c'était peut-être le prix à payer. Le temps d'une semaine, me transformer en méchante, laisser ma face obscure parler, devenir le genre de fille que je détestais et dont raffolait Edward, pour ensuite couler une éternité heureuse à ses côtés; si le destin le voulait bien, du moins. En vérité, ce calcul se fit en un dixième de seconde, tant le choix à faire était évident. C'était le combat passion contre raison. Éternité contre raison. Je m'en voulu quand même un peu de répondre:

- Ok, ça roule. Dis-moi comment on fait.

Un rire argentin carillonna dans mon oreille, comme si Alice n'avait pas entendu le doute dans ma voix, avec toutes ces questions dans ma tête - ce qui, après tout, était bien possible - et que tout cela ne représentait qu'une grande pièce de théâtre, dont elle était à la fois l'auteur, la réalisatrice et l'actrice principal.

- Déjà, si on réussit à se débarrasser de ce jean miteux et ce vieux pull de première de classe, on aura fait un grand pas!

- Hé, je te défend d'insulter mes habits!

C'était le deuxième membre de la famille Cullen qui critiquait ma tenue vestimentaire! Je me demandais sincèrement ce que mon bon vieux jean avait fait de mal pour mériter tant d'acharnement!

- Pour que mon plan fonctionne, poursuivit Alice, je compte sur la simplicité et l'efficacité. Avec vos grandes complications philosophiques et vos réflexions à deux balles, vous vous êtes emmêlés le cœur. Il est temps de retourner aux sources, vois-tu, quelque chose de plus épuré et radical.

- Traduction?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait comme des petites lettres sur le contrat. Alice et moi n'avions pas vraiment les mêmes sources, disons.

- Mercredi, shopping, fut la seule réponse de ma complice.

- Mercredi? Mais c'est demain!

- Très juste! Les profs de maths ont un stage, on a donc tout le temps devant nous! Je passe te prendre à neuf heures, soit prête et présentable, je joue mon honneur sur ce coup...

Voilà, je le savais. Du shopping. Je n'étais pas entrée dans un magasin depuis que ma courbe de taille s'était stabilisée, soit depuis ma quatrième. Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans les griffes d'une fashion-victim! Le destin, décidément, me jouait des sacrés tours...

Alice freina brusquement et je me retrouvais joue contre la vitre.

- Hé, mais t'es malade! m'écriai-je, furibonde.

- Je voulais tester tes réflexes, et les freins de ta machine. Pas trop mal pour un truc aussi vieux!

- Si tu te contentais de me guider jusqu'à chez moi saine et sauve, sans passer par la case garage, qu'en pense-tu?

- C'est fait, mademoiselle! rétorqua mon amie. Faut suivre, hein!

En effet, à ma gauche, l'allée familière de la maison de Charlie cheminait jusqu'à la porte. Quand on revient de la villa des Cullen, ça fout un sacré coup au moral de revoir sa propre maison, me dis-je en garant ma voiture.

- Bon, on se voit demain alors? demandai-je à mon interlocutrice qui m'éclairait avec ses phares pendant que je marchais vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ok, ma belle. Bonne nuit!

Je voulu lui répondre de même, et la remercier pour son aide, mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Quelques bips stridents et un crissement de pneu plus tard, j'étais seule.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mon portable égréna quelques joyeuses notes de piano, ou plutôt de cet instrument artificiel et stérile qui joue les compositions des ingénieurs électro-techniques, et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Hein? Sept heures trente? Mais c'est une journée libre aujourd'hui! J'en était absolument certaine, toutes les occasions pour espérer que mon prof de math et son haleine miraculeuse soient absents étaient enregistrées dans mon cerveau, alors quand c'était écrit en grosses lettres au tableau, aucune chance que je me trompe... Soudain, dans une dimension espace-temps distordue, deux de mes neurones se connectèrent dans une illumination inesperée. Alice!

Désormais, mon réveil matinal portait un nom, et je me levai d'un bond. Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Premièrement, j'allais acheter des vêtements. Deuxièmement, j'aurais à mes côtés la meilleure conseillère de mode du lycée entier, voire de Forks - non, sûr de Forks. Troisièmement, cette personne s'avérait être la soeur de _mon _Edward, donc j'allais pouvoir lui poser mille et une questions à son sujet. Et enfin, mais surtout: j'allais _le_ récupérer. Lui, sa gueule d'ange, son regard amoureux, ses doigts fins et doux, ses yeux magnifiques. J'allais récupérer tout ça. À n'importe quel prix.

* * *

**Toujours pas beaucoup d'action... Bon Dieu, ce que je suis ennuyantes dites-moi! On verra pour le prochain chapitre, intitulé POUR QUE TU ME VOIES.**

**Bonnes vacances à toutes et à bientôt, cette fois :)**

**Appi**


End file.
